Twelve Forever: The Adventures of Kid Thrash
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: Tristan DelTonio is not like most kids, lucky for him he meets friends who are just like him. But what happens when you mix a fun-loving, unexpected, troublemaking, rockstar dreaming preteen and a magical, logic-free world full of imagination? Things are about to get even crazier.
1. The Beginning (Part 1)

Have you ever felt like the world doesn't really get you? That you were meant to do so much more? That there is a place where you can be free to be yourself? Then you know how it feels to be me.

See that little boy in his bedroom jamming on a toy guitar to an audience of stuffed toys? That's me.

"Thank you, my room! I am Kid Thrash!" I yelled. I mimick the plush crowd cheering for me.

"You're so amazing!" I made them say. "I know, I know!"

My name is Tristan DelTonio, and my dad was a legend. Johnny DelTonio was the greatest musician this city has ever seen! In his early years he performed gigs in the hottest clubs in town... only to get kicked out a few seconds later. But he didn't care. For him, it was all about the music. And soon enough everyone knew who he was. But eventually, he decided to leave the life of a celebrity to start a family. And then I was born and he made sure he was the best father ever.

"Ready, son?" He said to me while we were on a sled up in a hill one cold snow day.

"Ready, dad!" I said as we both rode down. Dad and I did everything together. He helped me learned that life was an adventure. And there was no bigger adventure then life in the city.

"Faster daddy!" I said as I rode on a shopping cart dad was pushing through the park.

All I wanted to be is a famous musician just like him. Every evening we would play our music together. Problem was I was never good no matter how hard I tried.

"Okay, son like this." He said to me the first time he tried to teach me how to play. He strummed a beautiful note from on of his songs. I tired to copy him but I sounded terrible. "I'm sorry dad, I'll never be as good as you." I felt like giving up that day, until dad told me "You don't have to be as good as me. Be as good as you. I wasn't exactly good when I was your age. But I kept doing what I loved and eventually I became the rock legend you see before you." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"So don't be discouraged just because you're not good, or about what people think of you. Just as long as you're doing the things you love."

I smiled at his words, then he pulled out something from his pocket. "I want you to have this, son." He gave me a colorful guitar pick. "I made this when I was a kid. I called it 'The Nacho. Because it looks like a nacho chip!" I laughed at that. "I want you to have it." I held the pick in my hands and was in awe. "Now whenever you play, I'll always be with you. No matter what."

And ever since then, I learned to always be true to myself no matter what people say. Then we happily hug for what seemed like forever. But unfortunately, my dad wasn't exactly around forever. Two years later, my father died. The whole world was shocked. But not as shocked as I was. My father was like an idol to me. It was hard for me to move on after that. I was in my room on that dark cloudy day...

My mother knocked on the door. "Hey, Tristan. You alright in there?" I didn't say anything. "Well, I got you some lunch." She said holding a bag. "It's your favorite: Mega cheesey dogs from Mondo Burger."

Normally, I enjoy stuff from Mondo Burger. But sadly, it was not a good time. My mother came in and sat down beside me. "Tristan, I know you're sad your father died, I'm distraught. But he wouldn't want us to be sad."

She was right, my father was always trying to make people happy with his music. Just like he made my mom happy when they first met.

"Besides, you know he's not really gone. He'll always be with us."

I sigh. "Thanks mom, but I need to be alone..." Mom nodded and left my room. I got up from my bed and looked at a poster from him. I saw him smiling as he rocked out to his fans. I could practically hear the crowd cheering him for an encore. I sigh again, if dad was here he wouldn't let me feel sorry for him. I held on to the guitar pick he gave me those years ago and I remember him saying that as long as I hold this pick he will always be with me.

And I took a deep breath and smiled. But things weren't exactly easy after that... Two months later, Mom and I were preparing to move. I didn't feel exactly thrilled leaving my home town as I was going through my stuff.

"I know you're not excited to leave to another town, Tristan. But you'll see that this is the change you need. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends there." She assured.

"Yeah... tons of friends..." I spoke unenthusiastically. Just as I was putting away more boxes into the moving van, I saw something shiny. I dug in and I found something from my dad. "Wow, his old guitar..." Mom looked at it and she couldn't help but be reminded of him.

"Your father's old guitar..." she sighed. "I remember him playing a tune for me when we first met..."

"You think maybe I can have it?" I asked.

"I think he wanted you to have it." She replied. And I happily brought out my pick and started strumming. However my mother did not think my music was pleasant as she covered her ears. After a small while she stopped me.

"Uh, why don't you save that until after we move in okay honey?"

I sigh and we both got in the car following the truck, out into the streets to our new home. Through the days and nights we were on the road to our new home, and while we were driving I couldn't help but miss my old city. I remember all the times me and my father had, playing music together, riding down steep hills, watching horror movies at night. I couldn't sleep for a week. Heh... I'm really gonna miss those days. But I can't spend the rest of my life moping over these kinda things, maybe I'll make new memories in Bethune. Bethune... weird name for a town.

And so after a long night of driving we finally made it. I took a good look at the neighborhood, there were bits of snow and frost almost everywhere. We finally stopped at our new house.

"This must be it." Mom said to me as I took a good look at it.

It was sturdy, big enough to have it's own attic, it was a bit quaint. It had a big brown roof with a chimney on it. Two windows and a round one in the center. When we went inside the living room was quite spacey. As mom and the movers went in and got started on setting up.

"Tristan, how about you go check out your room." My mom told me, and I took all my stuff to the new room. Once I got upstairs I opened the door and saw where I was supposed to stay. It was spacious, had a closet with a big door, it had a small window, and it also had a bed and a table drawer. I went inside with my things and looked out the window and saw the whole neighborhood. I took a deep breath and sat down on my new bed. I reached into my box and the first thing I got out is a stuffed green bunny with one ear torn off.

I called him Jake, he has been around since my 5th birthday. To me he was my best friend, my partner, my sidekick, we were inseperatable. Whenever I was sad or scared, he was always around to make me feel better. I took him so we could look at together.

"What do you think, Jake." I asked him. And with a cartoony voice I made him say "Wow, nice digs. A rabbit can really settle down here. And check out the bed! Nice and comfy. But where are you gonna sleep?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll sleep together." I said before I sighed. "Why the long face buddy?" I said as Jake.

"I'm just a little homesick that's all." I replied.

"Don't be so sad, Tristan. You should be thrilled. A new neighborhood means you got a clean slate here. You can introduce everyone to your music. Or you can make them think you're already a celebrity." I said as Jake.

"I don't know about that, pal." I laughed.

"Don't worry, they'll never know. In fact they don't know you yet!"

I smiled, knowing that this will be a good change for me. For a while, I had hopes to have a fresh start. An new home with new adventures around every corner.

"Maybe you're right, Jake. Maybe this will be good for me." I looked at the window again and saw the sun glistening on the bits of snow and I sighed blissfully. "I can't wait to get started." With that I went back to unpack the rest of my stuff, little knowing that from there on, my life would never be the same.

My name is Tristan Deltonio, and this is my story.


	2. The Beginning (Part 2)

Months flew by since we moved to Bethune, and It wasn't long before my attiude brighten up. It wasn't much but me and mom pulled through.

One frosty morning I was sleeping soundly in my room when I woke to the sound of my mom's voice.

"Tristan! Time for breakfast!"

I jumped from my bed and slid down the rails and into the kitchen, mom caught me before I could crash into the table.

"Tristan, why can't you use the stairs normally?" She asked me.

"Sorry, mom. I'm excited. First day of school!" I said as I grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured all over my waffles.

"I know you're excited, honey. But could you please tone it down a bit. It's important to make a good first impression. You need to be on you best behavior. And don't get in trouble!" She told me.

"No promises." I took a big bite of my waffle while my mom rolled her eyes.

After breakfast my mom got me ready for school. She packed my lunch and a lot of supplies. My mom likes to be prepared.

"Now, I packed you some binders, pencils, pencil sharpeners, markers, white out, papers..." She said as she packed numerous supplies into my backpack.

"Relax mom, it's just school not college." I chuckled.

"Trust me, Tristan you need to be prepared for anything." She replied.

"You can't prepare for the unexpected, mom. Sometimes you gotta just roll with the punches." I said as I grabbed my guitar.

"Why are you taking your guitar?" Mom questioned.

"How else am I gonna wow all the kids?" I answered as I jammed on my way to the car. My mom only smiled at me.

"You're just like your father." She said.

And so we drove off through the neighborhood and through the street. After many minutes we arrived, 'Bethune Middle School' it read. I'm not gonna lie, I was feeling nervous about my first day at a new school in a new town. But I tried not to let that bother me, because I was determined to make the most of the time I have here.

I stepped out of the car as my mom waved goodbye. "Have a good day at school, honey."

"Thanks mom." She drove off and I walked into the school. After setting up my locker and everything, I made my way to my class. I read the number of my homeroom 'Room 204 Mrs Krandle's class'. And with that I finally made it to said class. I was near the door, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, Tristan. This is it, you walk through that door and everyone's gonna know who you are. Remember what mom said: make a good impression..."

Inside, the teacher was telling the class about the new student.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Now, he's not from around here. So he might be a little different."

I entered the room wearing sunglasses and looking as cool as I always am.

"Everyone, this is Tristan DelTonio. Tristan, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

I took off the sunglasses and began my introduction.

"Who am I? I'm just a simple, regular kid. A kid with imagination, a kid with dreams, and also a kid who can balance three pencils on his nose." I said grabbing three pencils from the teacher's desk and balancing them on my nose making the students laugh, I was killing it so far. The teacher, however, was not amused and tried to grab the pencils from my nose only to drop them. The students laughed again. One student, a long ginger haired girl was most entertained by my stunt but we'll get to her soon.

"So don't think of me as just a student." I continued. "Think of me as a friend, a companion, and a fellow music enthusiast." I played an air guitar riff that caught the eyes of another student. A tan, brown-haired kid, but there will be time for him too.

"I am Tristan DelTonio, future rockstar of the world!" I shouted doing a rocking pose. The teacher, not digging my awesome intro stopped me.

"Okay, that's quite enough. Why don't you sit over there." She said pointing to a desk behind the ginger haired girl. So I shrugged and went to my seat putting my feet up.

"No feet on the desk!" She said and I put my feet down begrudgingly. I could already tell I wasn't going to like her. I turned to a female student next to me and try to chat.

"Hey, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time here. You should be lucky, getting to hang out with the son of a rockstar." I smiled. But the girl thought I was acting weird and she hid behind her textbook and my smile fell.

"Hey." Said the girl sitting in front of me. "Nice intoduction back there, that pencil balancing thing was cool."

"Thanks, I just wanted to make a good impression. As a future celebrity they're very important to make."

"Future celebrity?"

"Yep, you're looking at the next DelTonio rocktstar."

"Wait! You're dad is the Johnny DelTonio?" asked the brown haired student.

"Was..." I replied glumly.

"Yeah, I heard. Your dad was amazing! His poured so much of his soul to his music!" He continued.

"He sure was..." I sighed. I couldn't help but miss him everytime someone talks about him.

"Well, I'm Reggie and this is Todd." The girl introduced herself and her friend.

"Well, Todd. If you think my dad's so cool, wait until you see my tasty licks." I got up from my desk and started another air guitar riff.

"Tristan! Sit down!" Mrs Krandle scolded and and I sat down frowning by her party pooping.

"How about we talk during lunch?" Todd suggested.

"Fine that works too..."

So after our class me and my new friends were hanging at the cafeteria one cold afternoon. We got to tallking, and as it turns out we have a lot in common.

"So you really rode a shopping cart through the park?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, my dad and I used to call it "junk riding"." I replied. "You guys should try it sometime."

"Totally! I know this steep hill at the other side of town, it goes all the way to a bus stop!"

"Cool!"

"We probably shouldn't do that." Todd replied. "We don't want to end up in the hospital."

"Killjoy."

"So what else did you guys use to do?" Reggie asked.

"Well, every afternoon dad and I make music together. I've really gotten good. You guys wanna hear?"

"Sure." Todd said and with that and I brought out my guitar ready to play.

"Woah! Where did you get that guitar?" Reggie asked in wonder.

"Used to belong to my dad, he wanted me to have it." I reply. Todd was starstruck as he saw the instrument that used to belong to my dad.

"Wow... Johnny DelTonio's actual gutar." He said as he stared at the beauty.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" I brought out my dad's guitar pick and started to jam loudly. Though my music was very pleasant to the ears of the other students, everyone even Todd and Reggie covered their ears as I kept playing, it may not sound so good but I didn't care. Because I was doing what I love and nothing could ruin it. Until...

"Hey! Knock off that noise!" A bully cried.

"Noise?! This isn't noise, it's art! I'm expressing myself!" I defended.

"Express this!" He said before throwing a sandwich at me. Then the rest of the students booed and threw food right at me. It was the first time is was booed off and ridiculed. It was embarrassing, and since it was on the first day of school it was even more embarassing!

"Tristan? Are you okay?" Todd asked me. I was not fine, holding back my tears and wiping the food off me I left the cafeteria. Todd and Reggie could only look concerned for me. I went into the hallway and leaned back on a locker and slid my way down smearing spaghetti sauce on them. As I sat on the floor in misery, who else to check up on me than Todd and Reggie from before.

"Hey, Tristan." Reggie spoke to me. "Sorry about what happened back there."

"If those jerks knew they were picking on the son of a great rockstar they wouldn't waster their lunch on you." Todd stated.

"Yeah! Even though you're music was a bit... uh..."

"Terrible?" I replied.

"Whaaat? No..."

"We don't think that! It's just..."

"It's fine, I know it's bad. But I try not to let it bother me. My dad always told me that it doesn't matter if I'm good or not, just as long as you're doing what you love..." I said before heavily sighing. "I'm just mad that people don't get me. No matter how hard I try, no one understands what I like."

Reggie sat down beside me. "Hey, dude. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. No one here really gets me either. Some of them think I'm weird. But that didn't stop me from doing what I like. And that's basically whatever I want!"

I perked up a bit, the girl kinda reminds me of... well... me. Todd sat down on the other side of me.

"It's cool that you don't let things like kids think that your not normal bother you. We're just saying you're not alone here."

I was happy, because now I have friends who liked me for me. With that I hugged the two of them.

"Thanks guys." I got up and the three of us walk through the hallway. And as we were walking I said something that changed everything...

"Hey, you guys wanna hear something crazy?"

"What is it?" Reggie asked.

"Well, when I was a kid I alwayd dreamed of my own personal world where I'm free to be myself and everyone was as awesome as me. More importantly people who accepts me for who I am."

Those very words stopped Reggie and Todd in their tracks as I continued to walk.

"I know it's ridiculous. But still, whenever I have moments like this I always wish to escape to a place like that you know? But I know that will never happen, still I can dream."

The two friends looked at each other and they knew they had the same crazy idea.

"Tristan." Reggie replied putting a hand on my shoulder. "What if we told you that there is a place like that?"

I was confused at what they were trying to tell me. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"A place where you're free to be yourself. Never having to worry about growing up or what people think of you or other boring adult stuff."

"Non stop fun." Todd added.

I lit up. "That's sounds awesome! Can you show me where that place is?"

"We'll do you better, we'll take you there!"

Reggie and Todd hold each of my hands and held out colorful handmade keys.

"What is happening right now?" I asked in even more confusion. Then Reggie started reciting a magical chant. And as she spoke, I could feel reality fading away.

"_**With this key create a door to take me to your righteous shores, give us fun when there is none and make reality undone. To the edges of infinity, Endless Island SET US FREE!**_"

Suddenly, colorful glows surrounded us all and we warped away. I screamed as I flew through the reality bending vortex. Little did I know after what happened next, my life will never be the same...


	3. The Beginning (Part 3)

It felt like I was flying through space for hours, maybe because I had my eyes closed after a few seconds.

"Tristan! You can open your eyes now!" I heard Reggie say. Then I opened my eyes and I find myself on a colorful cartoony island. There were a random assortment all over the place acting as buidlings or something. The whole thing was new to me and not to mention amazing. My jaw dropped as I looked at the scenery.

"What is this place?" Was the only thing I could say.

"Tristan, welcome to Endless!" Reggie shouted.

I turned around and see that Reggie and Todd's outfits have changed. For Reggie, she wore her hair in a ponytail under a rounded triangular biking helmet. It's colors were basic white with a stripe of neon green, a triangle of light pink, and finally an oval of blue on either side of her also wore a chestplate with the number "11" painted with light pink on front and a blue collar accessorized with feathered yellow shoulder pads linked by two blue yellow pins. She wore a neon green skirt on the bottom and on each side of her arm were long white bracelets that end in two pink bubbles at the elbow. She wears knee high boots with puffy pink buckles and pins that match her shoulder pads. Underneath the whole costume was a black jumpsuit that ends at the knees, and forms long sleeves with fingerless gloves.

Then I look at Todd's threads. Basically it was a teal full body suit and for some reason his skin was purple.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"These are our Endless outfits." Reggie explained.

"Check yours out, dude!" Todd pointed to my outfit and I looked amazing.

I was wearing an 80's like outfit sporting a dark purple tank top with a white zig zag across. I wore bright yellow parachute pants with black lightning bolts all over. I had spiked bands on each hand and fingerless gloves. My hair was a green spiky mohawk and was wearing ultraviolet shades.

"I. Look. AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

In my hands I saw I was holding my dad's guitar which was purple with a white lightning bolt in the middle.

"Woah, my guitar." I said facinated by the new look. Just then, a crowd of odd looking creatures came to greet us.

"Hey everybody! Eleven's back!" Said one of the islanders. As they got closer I was afraid of those strange looking things.

"AAH! Monsters!" I screamed standing behind Todd and Reggie. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

I raised my guitar ready to defend when Reggie puts it down.

"Tristan! Dude! It's okay, they're our friends."

"Friends?" I was confused hearing Reggie and Todd say that these weird guys were their friends. "You mean these guys are your friends?"

"They're so cool, and they never complain about what I do. Because they think everything I do is awesome!"

"HEY ELEVEN!" An islander yelled.

"Hey, Doctor Champion." Reggie said. I guess that's his name.

"Who's the new guy!?" He shouted pointing at me.

"Everyone, this is Tristan. He's gonna become a famous rockstar." Reggie introduced them to me.

"Rockstar?" A troll like creature said. The sound of that caught the attention of all the islanders as they gathered around me. I was surprised that they took that much interest in me, but I played it cool for them.

"Oh no, I'm not famous... not yet anyway." I said with a smile forming on my face. "I'm just a not-so average pre-teen with a dream. A dream to give the world the gift of happiness and music."

"Amazing! You must show us your musical talent" said a man who looked like he was made of a night sky.

I blushed. " Well, I'm not sure you'd like what you hear."

"Please play for us." An adorable little rabbit girl pleaded.

"Come on, Tris. Show them what your made of!" Todd told me.

"Well..." I spoked feeling unsure.

"It's okay, dude." Reggie assured me putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and took a deep breath and holding out my guitar pick I played a mighty strum, and it sounded... good. Better than good it was great! Far different then back in the real world.

"Woah! Did that really came from my guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Todd replied.

The islanders chanted for more, the roar of a happy crowd filled me with excitement. In here, I actually was a rockstar! I smiled and played a wicked guitar solo and danced as I jammed. I've never felt so alive! As I finished, the wacky weird people of Endless cheered for my perfomance.

"Tristan, that was awesome!" Reggie congratulated.

"I wanna be just like you!" A duck said.

"Everyone, let's praise Tristan for this musical performance!" the starry skied man announced.

"Actually, call me..." I put on my shades as I presented myself as... "KID THRASH!" I stroke a pose and everyone chanted my name. I finally understood what Todd and Reggie meant about this place, that I was free to be myself, where I was accepted for who I am.

Later on, Reggie and Todd were showing me around Endless.

"And over there's the shoe hammock, and that's the old giant TV, and over there is the ranch dressing pool."

"Reg, this place is awesome!" I complimented. "So you guys come here all the time?"

"Yeah, whenever things get kinda tense in the real world. Or when we're bored of it. It's nice to just get away from it all, you know." Todd explained.

"You're right about that." I agreed. "But wait, how is it that my music sounds great here. Not that I'm complaining but, usually my music sounds a bit more crude in the real world."

"Those are your Endless powers, dude." Todd replied.

"Wait, I have powers here?!" I asked excitedly.

"Well all do, Tris. Check this out!" Reggie grabbed a palm tree and with ease she lifted it from the ground, I was completely suprised. "Pretty cool right?" She then tied the tree in a pretzel knot.

"Awesome!" I said then I gasped. "Maybe I have super strenghth! Give it to me!" Reggie gave me the tree so I can carry it... only to collapse under it.

"I'm okay..."

The tree was then picked up by buff purple narwhal.

"Wow, thanks giant narwhal guy." I said as I got myself up.

"Dude, it's me Todd." He said.

"Nice try, narwhal dude." I replied. "If you were Todd, you'd be..." Before I coud finish the narwhal transformed back into Todd, and I gasped again in amazement.

"SHAPESHIFTING!? THAT IS SO COOL!" I exclaimed. So far everything about this island was amazing. Then I wondered something while I was looking at my guitar.

"So I guess my powers are like, the music." I smirked. "Well, nothing can beat the power of music. Just like this one time, I was so sad to see my friend move away. Then I saw this jazz musician on TV, his smooth moves on the sax was enough to put my mind at ease." While I was reminicing, I failed to notice something happening to my guitar. "Sometime I wish I played the sax as good as him." Just then, I saw my guitar transforming to a saxophone as I was talking about it.

"Woah! Tristan! Your guitar turned to a saxophone!" Todd pointed out.

I was bewildered. "But.. how?" I blew into the instrument, and I played as smooth as the guy on TV. "Wow! That was as cool as the guy on TV! But seriously, how did this happen?"

"I think when you talked about the saxophone, your guitar shifted to that instrument." Todd assumed.

"Dude, I think your guitar can read your mind." Reggie added.

"Really?" I looked into my magical instrument and decided to give it a little test run. I closed my eyes and thought about the instrument I want to play, and in a second it transformed into a drumset.

"Woah!" We all said.

"This is a game changer." I said. "I literally have the power of music!" I played a wicked drum solo. And keeping up with my thoughts my instrument transformed into numerous forms. A keytar, a bass, a sax, a banjo, a turntable, an accordion, and every instrument I had I rocked them all. When I stopped, it turned back into a guitar.

"That was amazing!" Reggie said.

"Yeah, dude. You were awesome!" Todd added.

"You bet I was! I have the power to master every genre! My dreams of becoming a musician has finally come true! At least in here, my dreams becoming reality at reality are yet to come true."

Reggie and Todd laughed.

"So what else do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

The sound of that gave Reggie an idea. "Well, we do have a really huge hill here and I have this shopping cart here." She said holding shopping cart. I knew what she was thinking. Cut to later where me and the gang were on the cart on top of a huge hill with the duck kid pushing us.

"Ready?" Reggie said.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"Uh guys, are you sure that this is a good-" Before Todd could finished, the duck pushed us down and we began to ride down the hill. It was absolutely amazing, even more amazing when I did it with my dad. As we continued junk riding through the island, screaming with joy, we rode right into a ramp or at least I think was a ramp. It was a big, white thing with many colored eyes. There wasn't much time to think about it because we already launched off the deformed creature and crashed right into the sand. We were laughing out loud, I literally haven't had that much fun in years!

"You were right! That was awesome!" Reggie laughed.

"It was better than awesome!" I replied as I run up to my friends and gave them a hug. "Thanks guys, you really know how to make a crazy kid like me feel welcome."

"We're all crazy, Tris. But it doesn't matter what we are, because we got each other. Reggie said.

"Well, I wanted excitement. And I can't think of anything more exciting than hanging out with you guys."

We all laughed happily.

"Ooh! Tristan! You gotta see how four square is played here! It so intense it..."

And so our awesome day at Endless went on. And after school, mom drove me home and I was as happy as can be. We went inside and mom noticed my cheerful mood.

"Good day at school, Tristan?"

"It was awesome!" I said. "I met these kids named Todd and Reggie who showed me this awesome place! It was so cool people actually liked my music! And..."

"Okay, calm down. Sounds like you had fun. And I haven't heard one phone call from the principal all day. At least not yet... but still. I knew you'd be great living here." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom." I grabbed my guitar and went to my room. "I'll be in my room."

Later that evening, I was in my room talking to my stuffed bunny about my time at Endless.

"...And then they had this huge four square tournament! And Tasty Troy was the big champion, until Reggie beat him."

"Man, Tristan." I said as Jake. "This place sounds awesome, I would love to visit sometime."

"You'd love it there! You never have to worry about people thinking your weird because everyone already is! You can do whatever you want, whenever you want!" I sighed. I then looked at the poster of my dad I hung on the wall and smiled.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about me after all, dad. I'm gonna be just fine. I got some new friends now, and Todd's a big fan of you. You would've loved him. And Reggie," I laughed. "She's both cool and funny! And most of all they liked me for me. And now there is a place out there where we can be free to be ourselves." I held up a picture of a drawing of my ideal world I drew when I was seven. "Just like we always dreamed of."

My drawing was a picturesque meadow with lollypop trees and people were travelling using hoverboards. I sighed wistfully at the beloved childhood memory. "Well, see you around dad."

With that, I hung the drawing on the wall and went downstairs. As I said before my life was never the same after that...

It was a lot better.


	4. Birthday Forever

This morning, my mom drove me to Reggie's place. Because today's her birthday and I was going to give her something amazing for her 12th. In my hands was a very special lava lamp. It was a hand me down from my dad when he was alive. He gave it to me when I was 8 years old, he told me to give it to someone cool when I become older.

"Thanks again for driving me to Reggie's mom." I told her.

"No problem, honey." She replied. "At least you won't be alone while I'm at work."

"Are you sure you don't want to skip work for this, mom?" I asked her. "There'll be cake and games, and then a wicked awesome dance party at-"

"Tristan, you know I can't risk leaving my work!" Mom interrupted. "But you'll be fine on your own, right?"

I sigh, my mom and I barely spend any time together since she got that job at the retirement home which oddly enough involves spending time with people way older than me. But I try my best not to let this bother me as my mom dropped me off by Reggie's house, I grabbed my guitar and my present and waved mom goodbye as she drove off to her job.

As I walked through the snow covered sidewalk to the front door and I paused as before I knock.

"Okay, Tristan. This is your first birthday party since you moved to Bethune." I said to myself. "It's very important you make a good first impression.

And with that everyone inside started to hear my gutar music. They turn to see me as I kicked open the door

"I have arrived."

"Tristan!" Reggie called.

"Ugh!" Was all Dustin could say upon seeing me.

"So glad you can make it, buddy!" Reggie happily said as I took my seat, feet up on the table.

"You're late." Todd replied.

"Clock late, but musician early." I said grabbing a chunk of the cake and eating it.

"Tristan, where's you mother?" Reggie's mother asked me. "Didn't you say she'd be here?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of his head. "She said somthing came up at her work so she just dropped me off." I looked down for a moment before shaking it off.

"But it's fine, she would've killed this party anyway." I laughed. "I'm kidding, Judy."

"Well, you're just in time." Judy said as she walked over and grabbed some gifts from on top of a dryer. "I was just about to hand out the gifts." Reggie smiled at the mentioning of this, the girl loves getting presents. "Good thing I'm having a garage sale tomorrow otherwise there would be no room for these." Judy placed the gifts on the table and Reggie couldn't be more excited.

"Oh my gosh! I hope I get a Corporate Battle Snake Melissa! It's like regular Battle Snake Melissa but with a suit."

"Oh, I get it. Like a coroprate snake." Todd replied getting the joke.

"Umm, corporatism isn't funny. If you don't watch out it will eat your soul." Dustin replied bluntly before taking a bite of his cake.

"And I was worried about my mom killing this party..." I quipped.

"Alright, enough soul eating and more present opening." Judy replied sternly looking at the older sibling. I gladly presented my gift to Reggie first.

"Reggie, I'd like you to open mine first." I said presenting it in brightly colored wrapping. "What is the one thing all cool rooms need?" Reggie unwraps the present to reveal...

"A lava lamp! So cool!"

"Yeah, it used to belong to my dad." I replied while rubbing the back of my head. "Now that he's gone, I'd figure I give it to someone as cool as him."

"Aww, you think I'm cool." Reggie smiled.

Todd handed her a wrapped up flat present. "Open mine next, Reggie."

The girl took the wrapping off it was revealed to be a disc. "Oooh, another Todd Mix CD."

"It's a special birthday edition." Reggie then went on to read the names of the bands on the cd. "Darf or Scar, Loss Hairs, The Razor Dens. Wow, I don't know any of these bands!" She replied happily. "Nobody does, but there rad. Except for one. I just throw 'em in there to keep you guessing." Todd replied.

"Wow, thanks man." Reggie playfully punches Todd's arm.

"Here." Dustin said as he shoved a gift card in Reggie's face before handing it to her.

"Oh cool... a 20 dollar gift card to Taco Chad's."

"Yeah, there's like 7 dollars left in it." Her brother replied.

"Ooh! I'll take that If you don't want it." I said.

It was now Judy's turn to give her presents. "Here, Reg. This one's on me." she said placing a pink colored box to her daughter. Excitedly, Reggie tore open the present only to finda a pretty looking blouse. "Oh wow, it's really... nice." She said with a rather uneasy look at the dress.

"Yeah, isn't it? I thought maybe you might wanna start wearing some nicer stuff, the other girls at your school always look so cute."

After that, Reggie's gifts started was become less and less what she's expexting. Next she got a pair of socks...

Then a hairbrush...

And then she got-

"Deodorant? Mom, is this a joke gift?!" Reggie asked her mother.

"Reggie come on, it's practical. Besides it's Desert Pearl scented. It's fancy." Judy replied before I grabbed the deodorant and smelled it.

"Mmm. So that's what a desert smells like."

"Here. I think you're really gonna like this one." Judy said as she went to grab the last gift. Reggie's smile lit up as she pushed all the other gifts aside to make room.

"This totally has to be Coporate Battle Snake Melissa!"

That's what she thought. But she opened the white box only to find... a pink bra!?

"Oh my gosh!" Dustin snickered at his sister's embarassment. While Todd and I looked away.

"Why are you being so shy? Let's see it." Reggie tried to hide it from her mom but she grabbed and took a look. "Look how cute! It even has little robots on it." Reggie was so upset she put her head down sheidling it with long orange hair. "THE PARTY'S OVER!" She muffled.

"Finally, I'll be in my room." Dustin leaves taking the whole cake with him.

"Reggie, what's going on?" Judy sighed

"You didn't get me anything I asked for." the girl replied while still under her hair.

"Come on, Reg. We talked about how this birthday was going to be a little different."

"Yeah... but I just thought..."

"Your growing up and you don't need so many toys." Judy told her daughter.

"But..."

"You're gonna have to make room for these eventually, I mean..." Judy pushed some Reggie's locks and saw her long face. "Come this stuff's fun too. It's just fun in a different way. You know?"

"Hold on!" I defended. "What's so fun about getting rid of stuff you love? I think if it means so much to you, you should keep it. Like action figures or art pieces, or old sweaty rockstar tees from past concerts!" Reggie smiled at my inspiring words right before Judy intervened.

"Tristan, you know how I don't like it when you encourage my daughter like this." Judy scolded.

"Hey, I'd be more worried about Todd if I were you." I said pointing at Todd who was now wearing the bra over his shirt. "What? I feel very supported." Judy could only roll her eyes.

Later that day, we were cooling off in the dining room while the rest of Reg's family was preparing for a garage sale.

"Thanks for the kind words back there, Tristan. You really cheered me up. Still I'm a bummed I never got what I wanted... " She said to me in which I replied, "No, problema mamacita. That's what friends do, they support each other. And besides, I know how you feel."

"You do?" She asked me.

"Yeah, there's something that's too near and dear to me that I can't throw away." I bring out my special stuffed bunny and showed them to my friends.

"Aww, who is this little guy?" Reggie asked.

"This is Jake. My longtime companion. Why don't ya say hi buddy?"

"Hi, buddy." I said as the bunny making Todd and Reggie laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Jake." Todd greeted shaking the plush's hand.

"I like your friends, Tristan." I said as the plush rabbit. "Did you know he's a famous celebrity?"

"Jake, drop it they already know me." I said.

"Really? Then how come they never ask you for your autograph?" Jake said, making my friends laugh again.

"That rabbit's pretty funny." Reggie complimented.

"Yeah, this guy got me through some tough times. He was always there to cheer me up when I was down. When my dad died, when I first moved, I always had him to keep my spirits up." I smiled as I looked at my favorite toy.

"Did your mom asked you to throw it away?" Reggie asked.

"No, she knew I needed this. But she I concerned about all the stuff I collect."

"What kind of stuff?" Todd asked.

"Bottlecaps, old war toys I found near the sewer, store tags..." I listed.

"Wow! I thought I was the only one who collected bottlecaps!" Reggie smiled.

"Really? I like the shiny ones with a seasonal logo on it!" I added. I never thought I have so much in common with this girl. Could it be fate that we're meant to be best friends?

"And you're right! I shouldn't give up my toys just because I'm growing up! They mean so much to me! Like Chewing Gum Stanley, or my bag of marbles, or..." Reggie stopped as soon as she saw her mom labeling one her most beloved childhood toy as 'free'.

"BROWN ROGER!" she cried from the garage door as Judy continued to place more things from her room on the table. Reggie looked around in dismay as she saw her toys being sold. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL MY STUFF!?"

"We're just setting up for the garage sale tomorrow." Judy explained calmly. But Reggie was not pleased with this as she picked up Brown Roger.

"You're giving up my oldest, dearest friend?!"

"What are we? Expired butter flakes?" I said.

"He's been stuffed in the garage for months." Her mother reasoned.

"Yeah, cause he likes dark spaces..." Reggie slowly replied. Then she took off the label and slapped it on Judy's friend Mrs. Kathy. "There! How would you feel if your best friend got taken away from you?"

"Judy? Am I your best friend?" Mrs. Kathy asked.

"Ugh, Reggie these are just material posessons." Explained Dustin. "Once you let them go, you'll really evolve as a person. Like I did."

"Oh, that's rich coming from a guy who still hangs on to a stuffed rat!" I mocked the teen.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Oh yeah?" Reggie said before pulling out a clown like rat toy from the box. "What about Mr. Ratty?" Dustin tried to hide his emotions for the toy.

"Um... oh yeah, um... wh-whatever. Uh-ga- just a piece of plastic! I don't even care about him- IT! I don't care about it!" He crossed his arms while constantly looking away from the plushie. "Uhh, the only thing is it's actually a collector's item." He replied as he took the toy. "I could get more money if you let me sell it online or something."

"Don't worry about it." Judy said as Dustin puts Mr. Ratty down still trying to hide his emotions.

"Psst! I'm NOT worried! Go! Sell it! I-I don't care, psst!" He walked away overwhelmed as I smirked. "I think I pinched a nerve." I said as I fist bumped with Reggie.

"You stay out of this." Judy scolded me and sighed. "Listen, Reggie. You have ONE more day to got through you things. But only keep what you absolutely can't live without. Okay?" As Judy handed the box to her daughter. Reggie frowns at having to choose which on of her favorite toys stays or goes.

"Heh, hey look." Todd was messing around with the label maker as he placed a label on a snow globe. "Two million dollars. If you guys sell this, you'll be living on easy street."

"I'm pretty sure no one in this neighborhood has that much money, Todd." I explained. "Unless there's happen to be a rich guy driving around..."

Judy warned the boy. "Todd, be careful with that label maker. It jams up easy."

"Sorry, Ms. Abbott." Todd said putting the label maker down along with the snow globe. Reggie gave a fourth groan.

"Aww, come on, me and Tristan can help you go through everything. It'll be fun. Remember what a good time we had going through that dumpster looking for that 20 dollar bill i lost, and then I got tetanus?" Todd pointed out to some old memories.

"Yeah, that was fun..." Reggie smiled.

"Hah! Not as fun as seeing your face!" I laughed as I reminiced. "You were like..." I did a weird smile same as Todd from that very time and we all laughed. Todd and Reggie walked out the garage with the toys in hand. But while her mother was distracted aiding Ms. Kathy, who was choking on a chip, Reggie took her mother's label maker and left. And as soon as Judy finished, I came back to grab the labeled snow globe. "I'll just hold on to this in case that rich guy comes by. My family could really use the money." I went to join the others. Judy just sighed placing a hand on the side of her head.

"I don't know why Reggie hangs out with him..."

Soon, we were up in Reggie's room going through her old toys.

"What is my mom's problem?" Reggie questioned.

"Heck if I know." I replied laying down on Reggie's bed. "Adults are a mystery to me. They get addicted to weird hot beverages, they have to get up a 3 in the morning, and none of them understands the purpose of fun."

"Yeah, and they are obsessed with getting rid of things." Todd replied while looking through a gaming magazine.

"Look at all this stuff, it's all so beautiful." Reggie admired. She then picked up two dude like action figures. "Remember Mack and Beefhouse?"

"Aw yeah, of course!" Todd replied. "The most buff couple in the world." He then showed us an old drawing from Reggie's notebook. "And Flaps, that dude we came up with who spits out weapons?"

"That's like priceless art, we can't throw it out." Reggie replied after Todd placed the notebook aside. I couldn't help but notice the label maker Reggie stole from her mother.

"Hey, Reg. Since when do you own a label maker?"

"Dude, that's not Reggie's." Todd replied.

"I had to take it away, it was making my mom crazy with power!" Reggie ranted. "UGH! I hate this stupid thing and it's stupid labels and that it spits out- STUPID." Reggie was so angry she threw the label maker a few feet away from her.

"Did that make you feel better?" Todd asked.

"No..." Reggie sighed. "Mom said I can only keep what I can't live without. But that's like everything."

"Then just tell her you can't live without everything." I suggested.

"I want to but there's no way she'll let me keep everything. I can't get of any of this stuff." Reggie pulled her legs close to her chest and sighed glumly. But just as she was sulking she looked up at one of her in a hero costume. It was then that Reggie knew what to do.

"And I'm not going to!" She said before took all of toys and dumped them in her backpack. "Come on little guys. You're going on an adventure!"

"So what's your plan, you're gonna run away from home?" I asked.

"No! We're taking this stuff to Endless!"

My eyes widened at the awesome idea. I can't help but get excited about going to that magical island.

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea!" Todd smiled grabbing his own backpack.

"Time to have some real fun." Reggie said as she brought out her key to Endless from her shirt.

"Yeah! Let's go make up for your sad birthday party!" Todd replied taking out a rectangular key similar to Reggie's.

"Aw, yeah! We're really gonna party now!" I shouted excitedly as I reached out into my pocket to take out my magic guitar pick but found a chunk of Reggie's birthday cake instead.

"Oops. Forgot I had leftover birthday cake in my pocket." I laughed sheepishly then ate the leftover pocket slice which slightly disgusted Todd. I then reached into my other pocket and found my guitar pick which fun fact is the my key to the island.

"Here we go! Reggie! Send us off!"

And with that, Reggie raised her key and off we went to the magical world of her imagination.

Going down a huge slide was Todd. And coming in shooting out of a large hand in the form of a finger gun cannon while riding a flamingo motorcycle was Reggie. With all that out of the way, Reggie landed onto the sands doing some spins before finally coming to a stop. After getting off she lifted the bike tossed it away. She dusted her hands while an explosion went off behind her.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENDLESS!" Reggie shouted at the top of her lungs alerting all the weird and wonderful citizens of the island. Reggie couldn't help but admire the sights Endless had to offer.

"This place gets more rocking everytime I see it"

"Speaking of rocking..." Todd wondered. "I wonder where's-"

Me? Well, you're about to find out as I strummed my guitar in front of a huge hill. Making my grand entrance.

"WHAT IS UP ENDLESS! THE ROCK GOD IS BACK!"

"Kid Thrash!" The female Endless islanders swooned over me as I jumped on a hoverboard and rode down the hill playing a sick guitar riff.

"Whoooo!" I shouted as I boarded down the hill and flew off a ramp and then crash land onto a palm tree. "I'm alright!" I then hoverboarded to my friends.

"Way to make an entrance, Tris." Todd laughed.

"All rockstars have cool entrances like that." I replied kicking the hoverboard away.

"So all rockstars crash into trees?" Reggie joked. In which I sheepishly replied. "Yes..."

Just then we heard a jingle on Reggie's chest plate the she saw that her number just went up to 12.

"Oh, cool. It knows your age!" Todd pointed out.

Reggie wasn't very thrilled about this change. "Oh, yeah... I guess I'm Twelve now..." She glumly said.

"Well, maybe it's not as bad as you think." I tried to lighten the mood. "You could be one of those futuristic superheroes on one of those anime shows."

"Yeah, they are kinda cool." Reggie smiled a little. Just then her and Todd's backpacks fell from the sky. One fell on my head.

"Still alright..." he stifled.

"Okay, let's go find a place to stash this stuff." Todd replied picking his backpack off Tristan's head. "Yeah." Reggie replied. Then all of the islanders show up to greet us but mostly Reg.

The first to excitedly say hello was three of the most precious creatures on the island: Pretty Please, Tater Tot, and Beth. Pretty Please was yellow one with bunny like ears and big adorable eyes. Tater Tot was the green one with reptile like qualities and wore a helmet on her head. And the odd gooey looking blue one with four eyes was Beth. They were the most excited to see Twelve.

"Hello Twelve/Hi Twelve/We missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you too!" Reggie said as she gave the sweet-hearts a big group hug.

"Yoohoo!" "Oh Twelve!" said two other islanders. A long, four legged, goofy faced guy who looked like he used to be in a babershop quartet. His name was Swimple Dan, and the pink thing riding on his tail was Gorbis.

"Hi Swimple Dan! Hi Gorbis!" Reggie greeted the two.

"I learned a new birthday trot just for you. I watched the tutorial." Dan said before he began his silly little dance. As Reggie watched, a large grey guy appeared behind me and Todd. "Psst! Guys! I need your help!" We both turned to see our lumpy clay friend Colin with a look of panic on his face.

"Hey, Colin! What's your worry today?" I greeted.

"I forgot it was Twelve's birthday today! And I don't have a gift!" Colin panicked. "WHAT DO I DO!? I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Chill, Col." I assured our big grey friend. "We'll keep her distracted while you find a gift."

Reggie came over after Dan and Gorbis' dance finished. "Hey, guys." That was when Colin panicked.

"Twelve! Ha! I swear I got you a present, it's um... in the mail!" He backed away slowly. "Ha... it's hasn't come yet... But, I'm gonna go check my b-bo box!" Colin ran away to find a gift for Twelve.

"What's up with Colin?" Reggie asked.

"Ah, that guy's always freaking out about something. He'll be fine." I assured.

Reggie shrugged.

"Hey Twelve..." Speaking softly was Tasty Troy. Another one of Endless' inhabitants. He had a long nose, a swirly grin, and his body was a single drawer with four legs. "Tasty Troy!" Reggie replied.

"I have a special gift for you that's better than everyone elses..." He pushed open his drawer and out came a balloon that looked just like his head, Twelve caught the balloon as it was floating away.

"Sweet, did you make this?" Todd asked.

"Uhhh..." Troy closed his drawer bashfully. "What do you think happened...?"

The three then ran off with Twelve holding the balloon in hand. "Thanks again, buddy!"

"I love you, Twelve... yeah..." Troy muttered softly.

We continued our trek throughout the land making up for Reggie's boring birthday party. But the Tasty Troy faced balloon slips out of the girl's hand.

"I got it!" Tristan ran after the balloon and followed it into an islander's back like a portal. "Woah." Was all I could say as I pulled myself out of the portal. He knew only one islander who's whole body was made of an entire galaxy.

"Kid Thrash, Twelve. It's an absolute delight to see you both."

"It's an absolute delight to see you too, Galaxander." Twelve replied to the cosmic figure.

"I have a gift for you, Twelve. Gaze into my chest." The stars in Galaxander's began to form into a drawing of Reggie or at least I think it's Reggie. "Oh, wow. Is that supposed to be me?" She asked.

"Oh, uh... you know I haven't see you in a few weeks. So I sorta forgot you had hair."

"You know if you squint hard enough it kinda looks like Twelve." I replied Trying to see the picture. "Nope, can't see it. Sorry."

Galaxander noticed the backpacks on Todd and Reggie's backs. "Ah! Are those lumpy children on your backs? Are they your sons and daughters and may I meet them?"

"Oh no, these are just our backpacks." Reggie said as she took her's off. "They're full of priceless treasures." She unzipped her bag to reveal all her most favorite toys.

"Enchanting..." Galaxander replied marvelled.

As Reggie sorted through her stuff she was annoyed to find her mother's label maker stowed away in her backpack.

"Ugh! What's this stupid thing doing in here? I didn't mean to bring this!"

"Well, you know what we should do." Todd replied chilling by hammock made by two giant shoes tied togther by the laces.

"Put prices on useless stuff and make a fortune?" I guessed.

"No. Chuck it."

"Ooooohhhh! Heck yeah! Ha ha!" I lit up at the idea. There's nothing I love more than to see Reggie chuck something.

"Galaxander, please step aside." Reggie said as the space colored man walked away at a safe distance. "I'm about to sevre up some justice!"

"Gather around, Twelve is going to chuck something!" Galaxander called and a few islander came around to watch Twelve's amazing feat.

"Oooh, I love when Twelve chucks things!" Swimple Dan admired.

"How fortunate to bare witness to her mythic stregnth." Galaxander replied.

To set the mood, I turned his guitar into a keyboard and started to play a classic baseball jingle.

"And stepping up to the plate is legendary Endless hero Twelve!" I spoke like a baseball anouncer. "She's gearing up to make her move..."

Reggie did some stretches to ready her chucking stance.

"I once saw Twelve karate chop a hole through a mountain!" Galaxander replied imitating the same chop the heroine did.

"She helped me open this pickle jar that was really stuck!" Gorbis replied.

"She also saved my marrage." Swimple Dan added.

"Remember to shield your eyes if you are going to stare directly at her immense power." Galaxander said putting on shades to protect his eyes.

Reggie prepared to make her toss.

"And here's the pitch!" I cried as the heroine finally tossed the lable maker so far away a powerful wind blew back blowing all of us away. I was so blown I fell right into a bush.

"And it's outta here!" I yelled. The fans appauded at Reggie's feat.

"Did that make you feel better?" Todd asked and this time Reggie answered positively.

"You know what? it really did!"

We walked off knowing that their problem was gone. But little did we know it was about to get even bigger...

And thus we continued our trek through the magical island with the main quest at hand. As we bounced, slid, and swung through Endless the question still stood through them...

"Where should we hide the stuff?" Reggie asked looking around for a good spot.

"I don't know." Todd shrugged.

Reggie smiled as she asked again. "Where should we hide the stuff?"

I turned my guitar into a keytar as I answered. "I don't know!"

And with that, we all sprung into song.

Reggie: "_Where shoulde we hide the stuff~"_

Todd/Me: _"I don't know~"_

All Four: _"Where should we hide the stuff?"_

All Four: _"I don't know!"_

Singing Bird: _"(Oooooooooooooo~)"_

All Four: _"Where should we hide the stuff...~"_

"Did someone say hide?!" Colin exclaimed from atop an ice cream cone, alarming the kids.

"Aah! Colin!" Reggie screamed as Colin fell off the tree.

"If you're looking somethings, you can always bury them in the sand. Hehe, I've buried things that ain't no one ever seen again." Colin replied darkly.

"Like what...?" Todd asked.

"I think it's better if we didn't know..." I replied feeling scared.

Reggie just smiled. "Well, come on! Let's bury them in the sand!"

With that said, she grabbed us and took off.

"Wait! Don't you want your birthday present?" Colin said holding paper towels. "It's paper towels! Everyone loves them. Aw, who am I kidding? NEVER MIND!"

We soon stopped at the center of the beach. Reggie placed her stuff at the spot thinking it's a good place to bury them.

"Come on! Give me hand."

Todd cracked his knuckles. "Stand back, it's digging time!"

And with a flash of blue Todd shapshifted into a platypus with a huge saddle on his back and started to dig a hole for Reggie. She opened up her backpack to put all of her stuff in the hole but left out one specific toy she loved too much to bury.

"Aw, Brown Roger. I can't let you get covered in sand. You're coming with me." With that, she wrapped Brown Roger around and dumped the rest of her toys in the hole. Then Todd covered the whole thing in sand.

"Sweet burying dude." Reggie complimented Todd.

"Just one of my many talents." Todd replied as he changed back to his human form.

"Well, now that we're done with that. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Um, excuse me... Miss Twelve?" Reggie looked down to see a shy Beth. "Uh, we wrote uh... a birthday song for you..."

"D'awww! That's so sweet." Reggie replied.

"If you can just come with us, please?" Beth replied taking us to where the other sweethearts awaited them. But as we were leaving, something strange was happening. Something that would be the surprise of Reggie's birthday...

Meanwhile, Beth took us to the place where they were going to do their song. We sat down on a sandwich that acted like a bench.

"Make yourself comfortable while you sit." Beth told them as they were seated.

"Why thank you." Reggie replied

"Wow, this program sounds promising." Todd says as he looked at a drawing of a starfish with a smiley face.

"The snacks look promising too." I took a piece of the sandwich and eat it.

The cloud-like curtains pulled back revealing the sweethearts on stage and introduced themselves.

"And now an original song by..."

"Pretty Please."

"Tater Tot."

"And Beth."

"Okay... Hit it Garrett." A shark like creature with the face of an elderly man and forehead in the shape of a duck pushed play on a boombox playing the sweethearts' song and they started singing...

Sweethearts: _"It's the birthday song. _

_It's the birthday song._

_It's the birthday song._

_It's the birthday song._

_It's the birthday song.~_

That was literally the whole song. They just kept singing the same four words over and over. It was enough to drive us crazy!

"How long do we have to listen to this?" Todd whispered.

"I don't know, just give it a couple minutes." Reggie whispered back.

"If I have to listen to this song much longer I'll bury my head in the sand!" I whispered angrily.

And as the sweethearts song was interrupted by Garrett, a familiar yellow creature floated right past Reggie. The kids looked up and saw an adorable looking yellow octopus with wings.

"Is that..." Todd questioned upon seeing the critter Reggie immedieatley recognized as...

"FLAPS?!"

Reggie smiled as she saw one her imaginary creations miraculously came to life as it said, "Twelve, come play with me!"

And so we gave chase to the octopus until finally we stopped at the hole the toys were buried. It was opened and lots of footprints were seen coming out of the hole.

"Who stole my stuff?!" Reggie replied.

"I don't think no one stole anything..." I pointed to where the footprints end and Reggie was surprised to see that all of her childish possesions came to life. There was...

"Chewing Gum Stanley?! Bag of Marbles!? Mermaid Johnson!? Other Bag of Marbles!?"

"No relation." The other bag of marbles said.

"How is this happening!?" Todd replied in amazement.

"I don't know!" Reggie cried excitedly.

"I'm both happy and confused!" I replied estatically.

"Hey Twelve." Reggie turned to see the voice coming from the best buff couple in the world.

"Mack and Beefhouse!" Reggie said happy to see her favorite action figures come to life. Mack was the one on the left with the purple leg warmers, a blue right triangle on his chest, and a mullet hairdo. Beefhouse was the rotund looking one with a green triangle on his chest and a big bushy beard. Remeber that now.

"Get over here!" They ran over to the kids and gave them the biggest hug they can give.

"Best birthday ever!" Reggie smiled at this huge surprise.

"Man, this is a world class hug!" I replied also loving the hug.

"Well, we are trained professionals." Mack said as he hugged me. "Wow... look at this place, it's paradise!" He looks at Endless as he lets go of us

"And we've been to paradise, remember that little bed and brekfast we stayed at in Sedona?" aksed Beefhouse.

"Oh, those cinnamon rolls..." Mack drooled at the memory.

"Have you guys ever been to Sedona?" Beefhouse asked the kids.

"Uh, no..." Reggie answered confused. "We can't really drive."

"We're children." Todd added.

"Well, I don't know about Sedona. Not sure if it's a real place." I replied. "But there was this one time I went to this carnival when I was seven and tried something called a deep fried cheese banana. It was so bad for my stomach I puked all over the tilt-a-whirl!" I laughed as I reminiced my wild time at the carnival.

"So that explains why the ride smells like old bananas when I went to that carnival." Todd replied.

"Yep. Took those carnies months to clean it up. Smell still lingers..." I said wiping his nose proudly.

"Hey, why didn't Brown Roger come to life?" Reggie wondered seeing her favorite toy was not alive.

"Maybe you have to bury things in the sand for it to come to life?" Todd shrugged at his theory.

"Cool, let's try it." Naturally, Reggie tested this logic and buried Brown Roger in the sand. We just stood there and wait for something to happen.

"Um, so how long do you think it takes?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know. Pizza bagles take like...what, 4 minutes in the microwave...?" Todd guessed.

"Well since it's in the ground, maybe we should water it so it'll grow." I suggested.

"Are you sure that will work?" Todd asked.

"Hey in this crazy world, anything's possible."

I grabbed a watering can and took some water from the ocean and started to water the ground.

"Well, this should be a perfect time for me to tell you about my marbles." Bag of Marbles began. "I got a blue one, a red, a green, I got a clear... I even got some sparkly ones in the back."

Just then, the ground began to rumble and shake. Lights bursted out and then an arm and a leg and soon out popped Brown Roger.

"It worked!" I exclaimed. "I'm always right!"

"Aw! Come here, buddy!" Brown Roger ran over to her childhood friend and hugged her.

"And you don't smell bad! Well not as bad." Reggie said as she smelled the familiar scent of his old friend.

"Guys, meet one of my oldest friends, Brown Roger! I've had him since I was three!"

"Aw, your adorable." I admired but Brown Roger growled at him. "Uh, weird?"

"Hey, little guy. It's a pleasure to meet-" Todd was interrupted as Brown Roger hissed and lashed out at Todd as he was trying to pet him.

"Uh, Reg? I don't think Roger like us..." I said as Brown Roger glared at us.

"Of course he does! He's the sweetest little angel in the world!" Reggie cooed.

I scratched my back only to feel something puffy, I reached into my shirt and I was surprised to find my stuffed bunny stowed away to Endless!

"Jake!"

"Jake?" Todd asked. The two walked over to me.

"What's he doing here?" Reggie added.

"He must've stowed away in my shirt, the little rascal." I cooed.

"Oh, you know you can't go anywhere without me buddy!" I said as Jake. "And boy it's a good thing you did! This place is amazing!"

Just then, Reggie got an idea.

"Dude! You should bury Jake in the sand!"

"Wait, really? Bring my best buddy to life?" I said before lightening up. "That's the awesomest idea ever!" Without haste, I dug a hole in the sand and placed my stuffed rabbit inside and buried it. And before long the ground started to shake and something popped out of the sand. It was none other than Jake! My stuffed bunny!

"WEEEHAAAAW!" She shouted and this time I wasn't doing the talking. "I'm alive baby!" He landed on the ground and bounced around then landed right in my arms!

"Hey, Tristan! You're looking great!" He said and I couldn't be more happy to see my friend as I hugged him tightly.

"You look awesome too, Jake!"

"And look at this place! It's a tropical getaway!" Jake jumped off and looked around. Brown Roger skitters up to meet the stuffed rabbit.

"Locals are nice too." Jake fist bumps with BR.

"Nice to finally meet you Jake." Reggie greeted.

"We already met, Reg. Remember?" Jake replied.

"Well, yeah but you weren't exactly alive back then." Todd pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He said. Then I grabbed him and held him once again.

"This is great! Finally I can talk to you and you can talk back!"

"And boy do I have a lot to say!" The bunny said.

I was happy to finally have my longtime friend alive. But alas, this happy moment didn't last long. For a giant figure emerged from within the woods. It was Judy's label maker but the difference was that it was bigger, it had big buff arms, snake like eyes, spider like legs and a long lable tongue on the top of it's head while it's mouth was at the bottom where the trigger is.

"Uh, Reggie? Did you bury your mom's lable maker in the sand too?" I asked.

The monster gave a sinister glare at us, but mostly at Reggie.

"Maybe he's just confused." Reggie said as she puts down Brown Roger goes to talk with the monster. "Hey man. Welcome to Endless! Come join the party!"

The label monster only responded by slapping Reggie with it's paper tongue.

"Oh my gosh!" Beefhouse cried.

"HEY! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND!" I shouted and charged towards the creature only to be smacked away and land on Bag of Marbles.

"I'm okay!"

"My marbles..."

"What's your problem?!" Todd exclaimed.

Reggie stepped up and angrily pointed at the creature. "Listen up label maker! I was willing to give you a chance! But If you're gonna be a bully, then you've got to go! So what wil it be!?"

The label maker monster only responded by grabbing a palm tree and threw it at the us. They dodged it as it was flying at them.

"It is on now!" I exclaimed and then I heroically jumped on my hoverboard and rode it to the monster then he used his guitar and strummed a powerful riff that shot a laser at it. Which by the way was one of my awesome attacks. I continued to blast my powerful beats at the beast as he flew around him. The creature tried to swat him away.

"Yo guys! I need some backup over here!"

"You got it!" Reggie replied. "Todd! Flank it from behind!"

"On it!" With that, Todd ran towards the side of the beast in order to flank it.

"Flaps! Please tell me you can actually spit out weapons!" Reggie yelled out to the little octopus.

"I sure can!" Flaps then spits out a large hammer into the heroine's hands, she was admired by every detail. "Nice!"

As Reggie charged at the monster, I continued to blast my powerful jams at it until the label maker monster lashed it's tongue at me and swatted off my hoverboard making me fall. Luckily, Beefhouse was there to catch me before I pummeted to what was sure to be my demise.

"Thanks, man." I said.

"No problem." Replied the beefy boyfriend.

As the label monster began shooting labels out of his nose, Reggie began to smack away the incoming projectiles as she got closer to it. Just as she got closer Todd, as a squid creature grabbed a hold of the monster's arm with his tentacles. "Oh, geez! He's really strong! I don't know how long I can hold him!" Todd struggled. Then the monster threw away Todd with a mighty yank, sending the shapeshifter flying into a hill where it tied him up in sticky blue labels.

As Reggie and I got close to the monster we began to fight back. Dodging the attacks of it's tongue whip, Reggie tries to smash the creature only for it to grab hold of her hammer and threw it away.

"Twelve! You're doin' really good at fightin'!" Mermaid Johnson called attracting the attention of the monster. Luckily, as it shot it's lables at her Reggie leaped in front of the islander getting hit instead. "What are you... RUN!" She shouted at Mermaid Johnson then she ran away to safety. Reggie then broke out of her sticky prison and called out to Flaps.

"Flaps! Give me something long range!"

"Here you go!" The little octopus then spat out a slingshot. Then the heroine started to fire at the creature. But her attacks were useless against it.

"Thrash! I could use a hand here!" she called out to the me.

"I'll give you more than a hand! I'll give you a beat!" With that I transformed my guitar into a drum set and began to do a wicked solo that was literally ground shaking, sending out huge earthquakes that made the monster lose balance. Reggie then fire shots into the monster's eye. Angry, it lashed it's tongue at me once again and sending me into the wall and tied me up. Just as Mack and Beefhouse got Todd out his paper trap.

"Uh, a little help here?" The couple turned to me who was also trapped.

The beast had the heroine cornered. "Flaps! Give me something else!" She cried out. But before Flaps had a chance to re-equip Reggie, the monster flicked her into the air like a fly.

Things were not looking good for Twelve as the monster finally trapped her in blue labels. She struggled to get out.

"Leaver her alone!" Todd cried attracting the attention of the monster.

"Yeah! Pick on someone... not your size..." I paused trying to think up of a line. "Yeah, that panned out better in my head."

"Let's get him!" Mack cried. And with that, the boys charged along the creature and attacked it's legs. Along with them, the muscled couple and Brown Roger helped try to take it down. But it wasn't enough.

Jake charged at the beast with a sledgehammer and tried to hit one of the legs with a mighty swing but it only bounced back hitting his head instead.

"I'm okay..." He said before falling on the ground.

"I'll avenge you buddy!" I cried as I transformed my instrument into a saxophone.

"Maybe you're more of a jazz man!" I quipped as I blew out a powerful note in hopes of blowing away the monster, but then it once again trapped me in labels. "Oh come on! I just got out!"

Then the sweethearts came in throwing rocks at the overgrown labelmaker trying to hurt it.

"Stop being so mean!"

"Here you meanie!"

The monster turned to the three and started to advance on them. Reggie couldn't bare seeing the innocent little cuties about to be hurt as they sung the birthday song in fear.

"This is all my fault." Reggie used all her might to pull out of the bindings and soon enough she broke free!

"Bag of Marbles! SET ME UP!" Reggie cried as she readied her hockey stick. The bag quickly grabbed a purple marble and threw it into Reggie's range. And she smacked that ball into the label maker. It flew so high it landed right into the monster's exposed area and just like that, it started to jam...

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" I cried as they all got out of the way. The monster fell to the ground causing no less than a huge explosion! Soon there was nothing left of the monster but a smoldering crater.

"You're mom's not gonna be happy that you blew up her label maker." I said.

"Why did it explode exactly?" Todd asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was filled with gasoline or something." Reggie guessed.

After that whole mess, it was time for us to say goodbye to another day on Endless island. Which was now home to some new friends. And old ones...

"Thanks for saving us." The sweethearts replied as the other thanks the kids for saving them from disaster.

"Of course. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Reggie replied dearly.

Brown Roger ran up to his old friend and gave her one last hug.

"Aww, sorry buddy. But I can't take you with me. Once we bring things to the island they can't come back with us." She apologized. "So this is your new home. But we'll be back all the time."

"Wait hold up!" I interrupted. "You mean I can never see Jake again?"

"Sorry, dude. I guess I should've mentioned that earlier." Reggie said rubbing the back of her head.

"You think!?"

I sighed looking down, for a moment I was worried I can't see my favorite plushie. But then, Jake jumped into my arms and said..

"Don't you worry about me, kid." He said. "I'll be just fine here. And you can come see me anytime. And besides you got some real friends now, they'll keep ya in check."

I smiled with tears flowing from my eyes and gave him a great big hug. "I promise I'll visit everyday!"

"We'll take care of you guys." Mack replied as Beefhouse picked Roger and Jake up.

"Of course we will, what sweet little angels"

"Aw, shucks!" Jake blushed.

"Well, Reg. I don't know about you, but this has been your most interesting birthday ever." I said. "You think maybe we can have my birthday here?"

Reggie laughed. "Sounds great, Tris."

"See you soon, Brown Roger." Todd tried to say goodbye to the creature only for him to growl hostily at him. "Why..." Todd questioned.

"Bye eveyone! We love you!" Reggie called as we all took out our keys and off we went back to the real world.

Colin then ran up to Twelve finally got a present for the heroine but it was too late. He tried to stop her as we left.

"Twelve! Wait! I have your birthday gift! It's really good, i painted a picture of us! I worked really hard on it-! Oh, forget it!" He said as he dropped his gift and everyone returned to their normal lives. Well, as normal as it could get on Endless...

And so, mom and I were driving back home after an interesting birthday party.

"So how was Reggie's Tristan?" She asked me.

"It was awesome! You won't believe what happened, today we celebrated on Endless and Reggie's toys came to life! Jake too! And then then this big label maker monster came but we kicked his butt!" I said explaining my day and mom just laughed.

"Well, you sure had a great day. That Endless place you keep talking about must be fun. Is that a club you and your friends made?" She replied thinking that Endless was just a club.

"No mom, it's this huge island filled with colorful creatures!" I tried to explained but mom laughed again.

"You kids sure have an active imagination."

I rolled my eyes as we finally arrived home. We went inside and the first thing I did was head to my room.

"I'm going to my room, mom." I said as I headed upstairs.

"Okay, but if you're playing please keep it down. We don't want another complaint from the neighbors."

I went to his room and lied in my bed thinking about all the fun I had on Endless. I looked at his dad's poster and sighed.

"Hey dad. Had a good time with the gang today. Reggie got to meet some new friends down at the island. And Jake found a new home. And also we met a crazy label maker who tried to kill us." I laughed a bit. "Oh and, I hope you don't mind but I gave your lamp to Reggie. Figured I give it to someone as cool as you." I sighed. "Miss you, dad." I went to bed for the night where I waited for another fun adventure with my friends.


	5. The Butt Witch Forever

It was a beautiful day on the island of Endless. And on this peaceful day, me and the boys were playing a rather unusual game of golf on the sands of the isle.

"Tristan "Strokes" DelTonio steps up make his shot, he's just one par away from winning the championship." I quietly said like a golf announcer. Then I swung my club and the ball flew through the air, into a tree's knothole and out the other and rolled close towards the hole. The islanders clapped.

"Yes!" I fist pumped. "Top that, Todd!"

"Watch me." Todd steps up and prepares to make his shot.

"Gee, I hope you don't MISS!!" I yelled making Todd lose focus as he swung the ball. It then hit a tree, then ricochets off a giant phone, then bounces off some giant gumdrops then lands right in the hole. The islanders cheered for Todd's stroke of luck.

"Yes!"

"Aw! Come on!" I threw my hands in the air.

"At least I didn't miss..." Todd smirked.

"Lucky shot!" I pouted. Just then, Reggie enters holding a box of magazines.

"Hey, Reggie. What do you got there?" Todd asked his friend.

"Just some dumb puberty books my mom gave me." She drops the box. I look at one of the books in the box.

"Ooh! The Body Squad! This one looks cool."

"Ugh! They are so not cool! Just look at this." She read a page from one of the other informational books that was rather unsettling. "Fertal-lining? Gross!"

We on the other hand were rather enjoying the books.

"Man this stuff's hilarious! Ooh! Check it, it's a whole chapter on nipple hair!" Todd laughed.

"And this mag's got an article on nose hair!" I showed the magazine to Reggie in which she pushes it away in annoyance. "Ugh! Stop!"

"Come on, Reg. We're just making fun of these."

"Yeah, it's crazy that you're mom thinks you don't know about all this stuff." Todd said.

"Oh yeah, I know cause I totally k-know all this stuff..." She replied in a low voice looking aside.

"I'm not even afraid of most of this stuff. Like this chapter on facial hair!" I pointed at the very chapter. "I can't wait to score my own beard! All the greatest rockstars have wicked awesome beards!"

"You're the only guy I know who can see a bright side in unsightly body hair, Tristan." Jake smirked at me.

"Yeah, I could look like one of those hipster musicians, like Plaque Eye!" Todd added.

"Yeah! And I would have one so long it flows in the breeze."

We all laughed. Then Todd found another interesting page on his book.

"Ooh! Let's learn about meunstral cramps!"

"Yeah!" I laughed as I read it.

"Prostagladins? What even is that word!?"

Me and the guys may be having fun. But Reggie on the other hand, was haunted by all these thoughts about puberty and growing up. She could hear the voices swirling around her head.

"Are you feeling a little different..."

"Help the body squad put acne stickers on Dendy's back, radical!"

"Inside every little girl is a woman waiting to bloom..."

Reggie couldn't take it.

"NO!!!"

I was alarmed by Reggie's outburst. "Reggie? Are you okay?"

In anger, Reggie snatched up the book Todd was reading. "Hey, I'm learning."

Reggie picks up all the books and puts them back in the box.

"Aren't you excited about any of this stuff?" Todd askes his friend.

"No, I'm getting rid of these."

"Well then just don't bury them, alright. I don't want Pitui-Terry coming to life." Todd shivered.

"Good point." She left in a huff holding the books. Meanwhile, I felt concerned for my best bud. And I wouldn't blame her, sometimes it can be hard for some kids to adapt to puberty.

"What's eating her?" Jake asked.

"Heh... I guess learning about puberty can be stressful to some people." I rubbed the back of his head. "Let me talk to her. Some time hanging out should help her get over it."

And so I went off to find Reggie hoping to talk to her. I walked past a big bat like creature who was having a picnic.

"Hey, Big Deal. Have you seen Twelve around?" I ask him.

"Oh, uh. I think I saw her going up the volcano with a box of stuff." He pointed to the volcano.

"Thanks." I said. I then made my way to the volcano to find Reggie but by the time I rea hed there I heard a very sinister voice saying...

"FULL GROWN!!!"

That voice stopped me right in my tracks. It felt like there was a sinister presence has entered the island. While I was staring on top the volcano I failed to notice Reggie talking to me.

"Tristan? Tristan!" I snapped out of it upon hearing her voice.

"Wha?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh! I wanted to check up on you. You were a little crazy back there when we read those books."

"Nah, I'm good now. I just tossed them into the volcano."

"Oh. That's cool. Well anyway, I was about to head on over to Mack and Beefhouse's place for-"

"Heck yeah!" Reggie interrupted. "I need to prove that I'm still the most powerful girl on this island!"

I smiled. "I knew you'd be interested. But I just want you know that-" Tristan notices that Reggie was already gone. "And she's gone." Tristan shrugged and nonchalantly walked off.

Mack and Beefhouse lived in a quaint traditional japanese-like home on the side of a cliff next to the ocean. I was my usual chill self as I entered the couple's domain just as they were meditating.

"Kid Thrash. So glad you could make it." Beefhouse greeted.

"Hey, guys. I-"

"BOOM!" Before I could finish, Reggie swung in through a window ready to fight.

"Who wants to spar with the most powerful kid on Endless? Cause I got my weapons right here." She said before she kissed both her arms as if they were muscles.

"Uh, Reggie? We're not really-"

"Let's rumble!" She charged at Mack who peacfully greeted "Twelve, nice to see you. Will you be joining us today?"

Reg tried to land a punch to him but he dodged it thinking she was giving him a high five. Mack unwittingly smacked her into Beefhouse and bounced off him. Luckily I was able to catch her as she was flying towards me.

"Slow your punches, Rocky! We're not sparring!"

"What??" Reggie replied confused.

"Reg, this is my personal meditation class." I explained.

"MEDITATION!?"

"Yeah, these guys help me deal with a lot of stress. Mainly school related."

Reggie shook her head in disbelief. "But I don't understand. I thought you guys would be doing tough guy stuff!"

"Mindfulness is the toughest of all tough guy stuff" Mack explained.

"Come on Reg. Join us! You look like someone who has a lot of stress." I said angering Reggie.

"Maybe we could work on your sensitvity next." Beefhouse told the punk and the heroine frowned.

"Something bothering you, Twelve?" Beefhouse asked. "Maybe we can talk it over some casserole."

"Oh yeah! These guys make the best casserole." Tristan smiled.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just here to get some energy out." Reggie stated.

Mack pondered then he said. "In that case, maybe we can show you our secret weapon."

"Ooh, good idea." Beefhouse agreed.

Reggie was lit up at that idea. "Secret weapon!?"

"It's something we like the call... The Blood Method"

"Oooh, that's sounds painful..." I said. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Yeah! Blood!" Reggie replied.

"Yes the blood method." The couple each explained.

"It stands for- Breathing."

"Letting go."

"Owning your feelings."

"Oolong tea."

"And Deep reflection."

"Oh." The girl replied blankly.

Later, in the couples garden. The four of us were continuing their session. As Mack handed us some tea.

"Oolong tea? Careful, it's hot." He offered. me took the sip and felt relaxed. "Man this tea's great. I can actually feel my stress melting away."

"Now, breathe through your nose and out through your mouth." Beefhouse said as they all took in the fresh air and exhaled.

"Don't you feel more grounded?"

The peaceful air was enough for me to be at peace.

"What I tell you, Reg? These guys really know their stuff. I haven't been this chill since I accidentally locked myself in the freezer at the supermarket!" I laughed at my clever joke. But Reggie wasn't all that relaxed for as she was meditating, she was still haunted by the words of the puberty books.

"Inside every little girl is a woman waiting to bloom..."

Reggie couldn't take it anymore as she broke out of her meditation and shouted...

"I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT MY BODY!!!" Everyone jumped at her outburst.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Mack asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! I'm perfect!!!" Reggie replied frantically as she ran off, making me once again worried about her.

"Uh... I gotta go to her..." I said shuffling away. "Good session, you guys! See you next week!" I dashed off as the couple waved to them.

I tried to catch up to Reggie as she wandered through the beach.

"Hey, Reggie! Reggie!" I called out to her. "Don't you wanna talk?"

"Talk about what? I'm fine! I'm totally just need to blow off some steam!" Reggie replied.

"You know, you're only fighting away your problems! Look I get it, you're worried about growing up. Who isn't? But you don't have to worry about that now! Heck, I'm gonna grow up too but-" Before I could finish, the heroine ran up to some islanders hoping to find someone to spar with.

"Alright dudes! Twelve's back and ready for action! Now who wants to take me on!"

"Reggie come on." I tried to reach her.

"How about you Big Deal?" Reggie asked him. "Let's see what you got!" She readied her hockey stick for battle.

"Uh, I'm horrified by you." Big Deal smiled leaving Reggie feeling dissapointed as I came up to her.

"Is there anyone on this island, who want's to challenge the mighty Twelve!?" She questioned. "Come on! Any challengers!? Anyone thinks they have the guts to take me on!?"

Just then, a feminine yet male voice answered.

"I'll take you on..."

We then turned to see a strange green face woman wearing a tight red skin suit crawling over to us in a reptilian form before turning back into her humanoid form. The islanders were surprised by the newcomer but not as surprised as Big Deal.

"Woah, who is that?" He asked dreamily as he was pulled away by the others to safety.

For a moment, I wasn't sure if this new gal was friend or foe. But I did my best to try to make peace with the stranger.

"Let me handle this." I said walking up to her. "Hi. You must be new to the island." I shook the female's hand as she felt confused by him. "Name's Kid Thrash. Legendary rock hero of Endless? And you are?"

The lady wasn't thrilled about my introduction and pushed me aside.

"Back off, you moron! I'm here for her!" She pointed at Reggie.

"Me?" The heroine asked.

"Yes... I followed the scent of weakness and found you in you feeble little body." She circled around getting a good look at the girl.

"Ugh, show's what you know. My body's awesome." Reggie scuffed. "And what are you? Some kind of big old... Butt Witch?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that name! "Hahahaha! Butt Witch!"

However The Butt Witch wasn't thrilled abour her new name. Her eyes turned white and pupil-less in anger. "BUTT WITCH!?" She grew another set of arms ready to attack Reggie.

"Insolent tot! I'll show you who I am!" She said before pouncing on the heroine. I knew right and then that woman is not here to make make any friends.

"Hey! That is not how we treat people here!" I cried as I charged at the villainess only to be caught by her tail. She lifted me close to her and I was intimidated as she smiled wickedly."I don't suppose we can talk this out like civilized people?" I asked sheepishly. Only for her to answer by strangling me with her tail.

"You let Tristan go!" Reggie yelled at the monsteress.

"You're face looks so pasty, like an uncooked muffin." The Butt Witch said. "How about a pop of color?" She took out a lipstick and applied before blowing Reggie a kiss on her cheek.

"EW!" Reggie kicked away the witch and jumps back to a safe distance from her. "What's your problem?" She said as she tried to wipe off the lipstick print.

"Not mature enough for makeup?" The Butt Witch asked turning back into her humanoid form dropping me. "Don't fret, inside every little girl is a woman waiting to bloom."

Reggie froze as she heard that familiar line. "W-What?" she replied in confusion.

"Where have I heard that line before?" I replied just as confused.

"So many things to worry about when you're growing up." The Butt Witch began listing the many awful things about growing up as she pointed a finger saying "Breakouts are bound to happen, face it." From the tip of her finger she zapped at Reggie and she started acting strange "What?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" she screamed.

"Reggie?"

"I hope your insurance covers braces!" She said as she flashes her beam at Reggie but yet I still couldn't see what was wrong.

"And don't mind those tingling sensations, they're just growth pains!" She wiggled more negative energy at her. "And don't forget about scoliosis, that can break you backs!"

Reggie fell to her knees at in horror, my guess was that the Butt Witch messed with her head.

"Reggie What are you doing! Fight back!" I cried as the other islanders were concerned for her.

"Why isn't she doing anything?"

"I don't know."

"Stay back you guys, I'll protect you..." Reggie said weakily.

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to protect anyone." The Butt Witch mocked. I couldn't stand what she was doing to my friend.

"Hey!" I called out to the Butt Witch. "I don't know what you're doing to my friend, but this stops here!" With that I brought out my trusty guitar and started strumming, shooting a purple beam at the witch.

"AGH!" She cried as she got hit. She then covered her ears. "What is that awful cacophony!?" She turned to me who kept playing she wickedly smiled. "Well, what do we have here?" She walked over to the rocker. "A child who wishes to be a rockstar?"

"Yeah! The greatest one in the world!" I said confidently.

"Hmmm... well I'm afraid you're dreams are as small as your brain!" The Butt Witch taunted. "Aren't you worried about how unsightly you're appearance will be?" She then pointed her finger and shot at me. "Like how much body hair will grow in places you don't want to have?" Her magic made hair grow out of my armpits, but I rather enjoyed it.

"Sweet! I got pit hair!" I said waving my awesome pit hair around disgusting the islanders. The Butt Witch was confused when she saw me enjoying it. She shook it off and said "Well, you won't think puberty is so sweet after all that awful acne!" She zapped me again giving him pimples all over my face. But I laughed as I touched the spots like buttons. This made the Butt Witch angry.

"GAH! WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!?" she cried in anger.

"Here's the thing, Butt Witch." I explained. "I know that I'm gonna grow up someday, but I don't care what I'm gonna look like. Because I know I'm still gonna be myself. I'll never change."

"Ugh! Enough of this!" The Butt Witch groaned as she zapped a tree and it grabbed me. "Hey! Let me go!" I struggled to let go of his prison.

"That's more like it." she said.

"Tristan!" Reggie cried. She grabbed her hockey stick and started to attack the witch.

"Oh, someone's feisty. You must be experiencing mood swings." the Butt Witch said dodging Reggie's every attack.

"SHUT UP!" she cried. The villainess gracefully jumped at the other side. As Reggie fell down again. Just then, Todd and Jake entered the scene with two pieces of casserole in their hands.

"Hey guys, we saved you both some slices of Mack and Beefhouse's casserole." They both stopped when they saw what was going on, I was caught in the grip of a palm tree while poor Reggie just stood there on the ground. "Woah! What's going on? Are you two okay?"

"Do I look okay to you, I'm stuck in a tree! And not because I crashed into it!" I called out.

Todd then rushed to Reggie's aid. "Look what she did to me. My body's all jacked up." She cried even though no one else could see how jacked up her body was.

"Uh dude? What are you talking about?" Todd questioned.

"You look fine to me." Jake said. "Women and their looks."

"She's under a spell!" Sherbert cried. The two looked to see the evil newcomer.

"Oh, don't mind us. We're just having a little girl talk." She replied.

"I don't know what you did! But nobody messes with my best friends!" With that, Todd transformed to giant narwhal like warrior.

"I just gave them a little makeover, if I'm being honest you could use one yourself." The Butt Witch threw her lipstick into Todd's mouth and he turned from huge narwhal to a puny little shrimp. "Get lost little man." She flicked Todd away.

"Todd!" Jake cried. "HEY, LADY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND!" He charged at the villainess and threw the piece of casserole at her face.

"Agh!"

"Yeah! Eat that! Seriously, it's delicious."

The Butt Witch wiped the casserole from her face and grabbed Jake by the ears.

"You moronic lagomorph!" She yelled and tossed the bunny over by the tree I was trapped in.

With the heroes out of the way, the Butt Witch turned to the islanders who was cowering in fear.

"All your adorable garbage. I'll destroy every last one of you." She transformed into her monster lizard form and grabbed Reggie with her tail. "So pathetic..." she chortled darkly.

"Reggie! You gotta fight this, girl!" I called out to her.

"I can't!" she replied while she struggled to escape the witch's grip. "I'm too weak!"

"Twelve! It's all in your head!" Sherbert yelled.

"My head?" That was when Reggie remembered something Mack and Beefhouse said...

"Twelve, remeber your training."

"The Blood Method."

She decided to follow the couple's advice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon she was calm enough to wipe off the lipstick mark on her face and undo the Butt Witch's spell. She could see all of her horrific changes fading away. Twelve was back, and she was ready to defeat the red demon. She bit on the witch's tail and she lets go of her. Reggie grabbed her hockey stick and started to attack, the Butt Witch dodged every swing from the heroine. Eventually she lands a blow to the Butt Witch's green face.

Just as Todd catches up the effects the Witch's spell wore off and he was able to turn back into his warrior form. While he was wrestling her down, Reggie used her hockey stick to free me from the grabby palm tree.

"Thanks, Reg." he got back up and wielded his guitar. "Now what do you say we give this lady an Endless welcome?"

"You got it!" We fist bumped, then Flaps flew in to help the heroine. "Twelve, catch!" Flaps spat out an axe-like weapon. "Aw, yes!"

Meanwhile, Todd lept forward using his horn to attack, the islanders watched thinking she would get speared. But when she opened her eyes the Butt Witch saw that Todd missed, she saw that he missed and laughed at his attempt. "Nice try, fish boy." she said with a cocky tone.

"Hey, Butt Witch!" I called out. "Maybe you're more into jazz!" I turned my guitar into a saxophone and blew a mighty tune out of it and it blows the Butt Witch away from us. Then finally while she was down, Reggie came down with her axe gave a mighty chop!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The Butt Witch screamed in agonizing pain as her tail was completely chopped off. "How do you like YOUR makeover!" Reggie tauneted.

The Butt Witch let out an irritated hiss. "You dribbling child, I'll make you regret this!" Reggie raised her axe again the Witch only crawled back shouting with a threatening tone. "Just you wait! You'll pay! You'll ALL will pay!" She crawled back into the bushes and into the woods.

"Oh! Ma'am, wait! You dropped this!" Big Deal said grabbing the Witch's tail and raced after her.

"And stay gone ya, Butt Witch!" Reggie yelled out.

"Yeah! You better crawl back to your Butt Mama!" I taunted.

"Hah! Butt mama! Nice!" Jake laughed."But seriously, who was that whack job!?"

"Yeah, who was that?" Todd questioned.

"Does it matter? If she ever comes back, we'll just beat her up again." she replied.

The islanders ran to celebrate our victory over the Butt Witch.

"Uh, Tristan?" I turned around to see Reggie.

"About all that stuff you said earlier. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, Reg. Just because you're growing up doesn't meant you'll turn out different. You're still gonna be the same old awesome girl you always were." Reggie smiled at my wise words. "But until then you don't have to worry about it now. You're still a kid, let's just enjoy that while it lasts." I said putting a hand on Reggie's shoulder.

"Now that's a lesson I can live with." Reggie replied as we all walked together.

"What do you say for a round of Endless golf? I believe I was winning."

"I was winning." Todd replied.

"We'll see about that..."


	6. Esther Forever

It was just a normal day at Bethune Middle School, we were assigned to write essays for the books we read. I was trying to pay attention to the girl in front who was explaining her story.

"And once the Top Secret Trinity attend the gauntlet of the whispering ghost bear, they were able to sneak past the forest guards and save the entire realm-"

While she was talking, I was lying on my desk while Todd was cutting magazine pages and making silly mask which we laughed.

"- with the power if friendship, these four can overcome anything. Over all I'd say only some parts felt contribe, and even though the trinity wins again the ending feels kinda convincingly inevitable. Thanks to the use of classic narrative devices."

Then the teacher replied with a lame pun. "I know your new Esther, but here at Bethune Middle we like to keep our presentations SHORTER than the book!" She laughed.

"Boo!" I jeered.

Esther then took down her handmade poster drawing of her book and went back to her desk.

Reggie was next and her report was about the latest issue of her favorite manga.

"Okay! So in this issue of Bulletproof Outrage Force. It's revealed that Violence Joe's real name is Akida Dicata and hid body can like, absorb bullets and saves the metal to use later-"

"Regina!" The party pooper yelled. "I'm sick of telling you this! No comic books! That's detention!"

"Hey! For your information! It's called manga!" I stood up.

"Sit down, Tristan!" Krandle said and I went back down pouting.

"Alright Todd, your up next." The teacher replied as Todd stood up from his desk and proudly said...

"I did not do it. I forgot." We all snickered at his response but Krandle wasn't keen about it.

"Of course you didn't, Todd. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself. But hey, buddy, high five for effort." Mrs Krandle said sounding oddly sincere.

"Really?"

"No. You can join Regina in detention!"

A teacher being sarcastic? That's low.

"Hey, be a bit more sincere! He tried!" I said standing up again.

"And am I supposed to assume you didn't do your assignment?" She said to me.

"Of course I did!" I lied. "But while I was on my way to school it got snapped away by a giant snow crocodile!"

Ms. Krandle facepalmed by my ridiculous excuse. "Detention." She groaned.

"Uh... Ms. Krandle?" Esther asked. "I should probably get detention too. I forgot to write my name on my paper." She lied covering the name on her paper but it didn't fool the teacher.

"Don't be ridiculous Esther I can see it under your hand." She told her sternly not falling for her ruse.

Later, we were doing time in the detention room with Mr. Christopherson. I for one was bored out of my mind waiting for this day to end. "Psst!" I said to Reggie diverting attention to me. I pulled out a shovel as our means to escape but Todd signaled me to put it down as Reggie executed a different plan.

"Mr. Christopherson?" Reggie raised her hand. "Can we got to the bathroom?"

"I'm only supposed to let one person go at a time." He said.

"But sir it is an emergency! I drank a whole carton of orange juice this morning! A whole carton!" I told him.

"Yeah, if we don't go soon we're gonna pee everywhere!" Reggie warned. I couldn't help but snicker at this.

"Oh my gosh! Uh well, okay okay, j-just this one time." Mr C replied out of pity as we got out of our seats and went outside the room. And now that we're free from detention it was time to head down to our favorite place in the world.

"Endless here we come!" Reggie said as she and Todd pulled out thie keys.

"Uh, hold up." I interrupted. "I actually need to got to the bathroom." I said as I rushed to the bathroom.

One break later we were on the island choosing up sides for an unusual sport. We promised not to take too long before the teachers know were missing.

"Okay PerminentMan, your on my team." Reggie chose.

"I'll take Tasty Troy." Todd replied.

"Swimple Dan and Gorbis."

"Mr. Donaldsin!"

"Oooh! Mermaid Johnson!"

"I'll take my main rabbit Jake, Garrett, and... who else?" I looked around for another teammate but then I saw a girl coming out of the platform. "Ooh! How about her?" I pointed to the girl.

"Who the heck is that? Regie asked.

"I have no idea." Todd replied.

The new face on the island looked at us and excitedly ran towards us. And as she got closer she looked more like a familiar face. Her outfit was a yelow and red full body suit. Her top was a bright yellow leotard with a crimson detail on her left arm and shoulder. She wore matching crimson leggings and a tricolored pair of boots with wings on the front. And she had a small ring around the cone like tip of her hair. I was the first to notice who she was.

"Hey! I know you! You're that new girl in our class! What was your name again? Edie? Evelyn?"

"Esther." She said.

"Oh, yeah! Your the book report girl." Todd noticed.

"Yeah, isn't this place incredible?!" She replied excitedly. "I mean It's only my second time here-"

"Wait hold up!" I interrupted. "You've been here before?"

"Yeah... when I first moved here. I used this." She held up a well crafted flute.

"I whittled it myself and then when I played it... well, watch." She played a tune and then she warped back to the platform.

"So cool!" I replied.

"Wait, what?" Reggie questioned as Esther ran back to us.

"I don't know how it works but it does!"

"This can't be right." Reggie spoke out of disbelief.

"I don't know if you remember my book report but when 3, no, 4 kids with a special secret come together it really means something like we are going to be lifelong friends!" She explained feeling optimistic that what happened in her book was actually happening.

"Well your book is about to be based on a true event." I said greeting her. "Welcome to Endless! We're always open to new faces isn't that right guys?" Reggie however, was not crazy about the new kid on this island.

"Uh, guys. Could I talk with you for a sec?" She said grabbing us and stepping away from Esther.

"Okay! Have a nice talk!" She called.

"This is NOT okay! The last two strangers who showed up here have tried to do destroy us. She's probably here to destroy us too!" Reggie replied suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, Reg. You can't just assume that anyone who comes to this island is a threat." I reassured her. "Besides, she seems really eager to be part of the team."

"Yeah, dude. She's in our class, she's not dangerous." Todd agreed as we all saw her petting Jake.

"I like this girl." Jake smiled.

Reggie however was not ready to accept Esther as a friend, but she will.

"Just give her a chance, Reg." I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We can give her a tour of the island, give her a chance to know everybody-"

"Yeah, we can keep a close eye on her. And the second she tries to pull something... BA-BAM!" Reggie interrupted.

"Okay, gonna put that in the safe zone." I said pushing down her bat. I then walk up to her with the widest greeting smile I can make.

"Okay, Esther. Are you ready for the all access tour of Endless island?"

Esther gasped in excitment. "Yes yes yes yes yes YES!" She jumped for joy.

"Then follow me!" I strutted down strumming my guitar as the rest followed. But the only person who didn't seem to be tight with her was Reggie who still believed that Esther was a threat to our world.

"And if you walk this way, you'll see some the amazing treasures this island has to offer."

"My treasures. All of them are mine." Reggie pointed out being extremely rude to our guest. "Especially that one, that one, that one..."

"Forgive me, Esther. Reggie's not usually like this." I said.

"It's alright. I'm glad that she's setting boundaries, that's what friends do. I wanna respect her space and this is a lot of space to respect."

"I like you. You got a bright perspective." Esther smiled at my compliment.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?! This is important stuff!" Reggie said holding up some junk. "This is a special place. And we have to take care of it."

"Hey, Twelve." Said a small squishy guy in big beige cargo shorts pushing a couch up a hill.

"What's going on, Wade?" Reggie asked.

"Can you help me move this to the top of the hill? I wanna be up high."

"Sure thing, man." Reggie said eager to use her strength to help but Esther was even more eager to help.

"No wait! I can do it!" She ran up the couch and began to push.

"Uh, Es? I'm not sure that's a good idea..." I tried to stop her but kept pushing and shoving the couch to the top of the hill.

"I think I'm doing it!" She grunted before she heard crying. "Who's crying?"

It was the couch, and it did not like Esther's pushing.

"Why are you hitting me?"

"Oh my gosh!" Esther gasped. "I am so sorry!"

"Why are you hurting my friend?" Wade cried.

"I didn't mean to! I-I-I was just trying to help and-"

"I told you she'd mess things up." Reggie said.

"Not helping." Todd glared.

"Step aside, Esther. I'll handle this." Reggie stepped in and lifted the couch over her shoulder.

"Reggie, you're so strong!" Esther admired but Reggie ignored her and continued to carry the couch to the hill.

"Come on, Sharold."

Esther felt a little down, like as if she did something wrong.

"Don't sweat it man, she's just kind of territorial." Todd said in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah. It can be hard for her to accept new people in her world." I added. "I mean, take a look at me."

"It was hard for you to be friends with her?" Esther asked.

"Nah, she welcomed me with open arms. You should've seen me, the islanders were crazy about me! I was jamming my guitar like a legend-" Todd nudged my arm signaled me to stop. "What? Oh right... Anyway. Reggie can be an awesome person if you get to know her." I reassured her.

"Thanks..." Esther replied.

"So you just moved in to Bethune, right?" Todd asked changing the subject. "How are you liking it?"

"Oh it's good." Esther replied. "It's just me and my parents at home and I work all the time, so we haven't the explored much, but they're really great parents! I mean they have a lot of expectations for me like they really want me to do well. So sometimes I need a break from the pressure, you know? Like I wanna take off to really unwind."

"That's what I feel all the time." I replied. "I had this dream that I can run away to a world with no rules and no worries. That's when I found this place."

"I know right! I'm so happy I found here too! So I can come back at full energy and be my best self for them." Esther said.

"Cool." Was Todd's response.

"Well, Esther I for one am glad to have you part of our wonderful island." I replied, mking the little lady smile. Reggie however still has some doubts about the new kid but she'll come around, trust me.

And with that we continued our tour of the island, we then stopped at a swamp like area, nothin' but water for the next couple of miles.

"Should we go around?" Esther questioned.

"Nah, I got this." Todd said to her, he then shapeshifts into a large turtle like creature and landed on the water.

"Wow! You got powers too!?" Esther exclaimed.

"Sure do. Get on me."

And so we did, we rode on Todd through the waters as Esther continued to be surprised.

"I wonder if I got powers?" She wondered.

"You either got it or you don't." Reggie replied in a bored tone.

"Don't listen to her." I reassured Esther. "You'll find your powers. Fun fact: the powers you have match your personality. Take me for example." I take out my magic guitar. "My power is music. Seriously, my guitar can change into any instrument I think of." My guitar changes into multiple instruments, wowing Esther.

"Wow! Amazing! Can you play something?"

"I thought you never asked!" And with that I began to play an awesome guitar solo.

"In the real world, I don't sound as good." I told her.

"Are you kidding me!? You sound great!" Esther encouraged me.

"In here I do, but not out there. This may come as a surprise to you but in the real world I'm not as popular or cool. Most people think I was weird and crazy for all the things I do. But I don't let that bother me much. Like my dad always said: you can't let a few comments stop you from doing the things you love."

"Your dad sounds like a great man." Esther complimented.

"Yeah... He sure did..." I replied sadly.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well... My dad died when I was a kid..." I told her.

Esther gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"No.. It's okay. I'm okay now. I mean I still miss him, but he wanted me be happy. But it still gets kinda lonely with just me and mom. But that was before I found this place. Here, I can be whoever I want to be, with friends who understand me." I said looking at Reggie and Todd. "And I know you'll be happy too."

"Thanks, Tristan." Esther said.

And so with Esther happy, we continued sailing through the shores of the island. We then walked into anohter part of the island. Esther kept her inquisitive attitude during our tour.

"So since we're forming, like a classic four kid dynamic, we should probably figure out wheere the holes are in this thing you got going on. In the Top Secret Trinity. There's like the one that's really sweet but with a dark past. The one who's a natural leader but doesn't trust herself yet. The reckless teen with a mysterious destiny. Then there's the third one who's like cute, sassy and street smart."

"I guess I'm kinda sassy." Replied Todd.

"Nah, you look more chill then sassy. But me, I kinda dig the whole mysterious destiny thing." I smirked.

"Oh, perfect! And Reggie can be the natural leader and... Well, I don't have a dark past so I could be..." Esther looks around and finds a pile of trash. "Of course! I could be the organized one!" She thought as she went over to pick up the trash and put them in a trash can. But when she pulled a can out from a crack it caused the whole house to crumble just as Doctor Champion was taking a shower.

"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Esther cried.

"See, what did I tell you guys?" Reggie stated.

"It was an accident." Todd told the stubborn girl.

Esther kept panicking about her folly. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT- I THOUGHT- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-!"

Reggie was even more frustrated and annoyed by this and left. "I need to blow off some steam!" She exclaimed as she left. Esther felt bad, knowing she failed to make friends with Reggie. So I stepped in to comfort her.

"Look kid, I know Reggie seems a bit hard to cooperate right now but that's because she has some trust issues with newcomers on the island recently." I said to her.

Esther sighed. "I-I-I really wanted us to be part of a group. Like the Top Secret Trinity."

"And you will, she just needs to see that you can be trusted."

Esther looked down on herself, but then I got an idea.

"Hey! I know what will do the trick! How about a run on an obstacle course?"

Reggie zipped back the moment she heard 'obstacle course'.

"Obstacle course? Great idea! I know just the one!"

And with that we went to another famous location on Endless...

"Endless obstacle course number 480, AKA the Spleen Squisher, AKA the one I always beat Todd and Tristan at!" Reggie replied.

"You can say goodbye to that streak sister!" I told her.

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" She smirked.

"I don't think, I know!"

"Then let's see what you got!"

Soon we all prepared to do the obstacle course. Esther, however wasn't all in for it.

"Come on, Es! Don't you want in on this?" I asked her.

Esther looked at the crowd, wanting to see us in action and she smiled.

"Okay, we go on three. One-" I zipped on my board ahead of everyone else.

"Hey! No fair!" Reggie exclaimed before jumping down after me with Todd behind her.

It was a mad dash to the finish, Reggie pole vaulted past me using a pencil and jumped into the straw tunnel, but then I lied down on my board and zipped through both ends catching up to her.

"Sup?" I greeted Reg zooming by her.

The three of us then went forward to the second half of the course Reggie jumped down to the ground but strangely enough she and Todd got stuck.

"What the heck!?" Reggie exclaimed as she struggled to get out but they both began to sink. I was standing in front of the mess.

"Uh, I don't remember this being part of the course." I said being curious.

"Tristan! Dude, help!" Reggie cried.

"Don't worry guys! I got you!" I had to act quickly to save my friends, so I got on my board and zoomed in after them I grabbed on to Reggie and Todd's hands pulling with all my might. But then I was quickly pulled in.

"My hero..." Todd said sarcastically.

Just as we were slowly sinking to our doom, Esther finally caught up to us.

"Hey guys! I-" She gasped as she saw our current predicament. "Oh my gosh! What happened!?"

Just then a green ray was shot down on some bushes, creating electrical cords that reached out and grabbed us and started dragging us down.

"What's going on!?" Reggie grunted trying to get out.

"I might be stating the obvious here but an idea is starting to form on who might be behind this mess..." I said. And my predictions were proven correct as we all hear some familiar evil laughter above us. The green faced, male voiced villainess riding on her confused crony. Can you guess who that is?

"Who is that?!" Esther pointed to her.

"That would be the who I was referring to." I stated.

"The Butt Witch!?" Reggie exclaimed.

"The what?" Esther replied.

"Oh, you know just some psychotic witch the appeared out of nowhere and heck bent on destroying us." I told her.

"Aren't you glad we got out of the house today?" She asked Big Deal. "This is way more fun then all of those stupid board games you make me play."

Esther started to panic, she had to do something to stop the Butt Witch's plan. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" She spotted a rock and took aim at the villainess. But she failed by a very weak throw.

"Maybe I have laser eyes!" She thought and stared intensely hoping lasers came out but nothing. The Butt Witch laughed even harder.

"I could watch you fail all day." She cackled.

"Keep trying, Es! No pressure but our lives depend on it!" I told her, making her panic even more.

"Oh my gosh! What do I do? What do I do!? I WANNA HELP!"

Esther's stress kept growing and growing as we got deeper in the sand trap. Could this be it for us? Has the Butt Witch finally won? What is Esther to do!? But wait, what's this? Something was glowing under her.

"What?!" The witch replied suddenly. Soon a saturn like orb formed over Esther, and she was blasted into the sky. We all were shocked by this turn of events.

"You can fly!?"

"You can fly!"

"She can fly!?"

"I can fly!" Esther said hanging on to her orb trying to hang on.

The Butt Witch only scoffed. "So you can fly, huh? Let's see how much that gets you."

And with that, Esther charged at the bad guys. Esther dodged every blast of the Butt Witch's ray. But Esther was soon hit and landed on a tree.

"Esther!" We all cried as the Butt Witch laughed. It looked like it was all over.

"Now it's your turn." The Witch smiled wickedly as she aimed her gun at us. But suddenly, Esther bursted out of the tree chargin at her, summoning a bright lasso.

"DON'T TELL ME, I CAN DO THIS!" She battle cried as she wrangled Big Deal's tie and pulled him away, making the Butt Witch fall. And just as we were close to death, Esther pulled us out of the muck with her new powers.

"Wow! Thanks, Esther!" Reggie thanked.

"That was amazing!" Todd replied.

"I'm proud of you, girl. You finally found your powers." I said to her proudly.

"Thanks! It turns out, it wasn't a shared experience that we needed! It was a shared trauma!" She said with her trademark excitement.

"Yeah, whatever, but more importantly, You can fly!?" Reggie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then why are we still having this conversation on the ground?!" I added. And with no time at all we were up in the sky with Esther's newfound power. I think Esther's gonna get along here quite nicely.

And so another day at Endless has past and soon we were back in the real world in time for lunch. We were all sitting in the cafeteria when Esther entered.

"Hey, guys." She greeted us.

"Hey Esther/Hello/Sup?"

"So uh, I guess I can call you guys my friends?" She asked.

"Best friends!" I happily replied.

"Tristan, don't make this weird." Reggie smiled.

"I think we both know that's not true." I added, making Esther laugh.

And so ends the story of how we met Esther, aka the brains of our group. A fellow weirdo like us. And, more importantly, a new friend.


	7. Guy Perfect Forever

It was a brand new day on the island of Endless. I was being my usual self, strumming a tune from my magical guitar for the ladies. As they were swooning for my tuning, I saw Todd waking past me.

"Hey T-Bone! Get in on this jam!" I asked Todd but he replied.

"Uh... No thanks I... got other stuff to do..." He left but I was curious as to what he was hiding naturally I had to follow him.

"Okay, ladies Imma go take five. Stay frosty." The ladies giggled as I left.

I soon catch up to Todd.

"Hey, Todd. What's up? It's not like you to skip a jam session." I told him.

"I-I-I-It's fine, Tristan. I'm just doing something..." I can seriously tell that he is hiding something.

"Bro, I can tell something's up with you. Come on. You can tell me, we are jam bros." I assured him.

"We never ageed to that name." Todd laughed. "Well, if you really want to know..." He started. "My big brother just left for college today. And..."

I stopped him. "Say no more! You're brother was a jerk and you wanted to make an even better one!"

"Not exactly." Todd replied. "My brother was the coolest and funny. So I wanted someone exactly like him."

"Oh." I realized. "Sorry, it's just that in my experience all big brothers are jerks."

"How would you know? You don't even have a brother." Todd pointed out.

"Yeah, but I watched a lot of family sitcoms." I replied.

"Well, that's why I came here. I'm bury these mementos of my brother and make a friend just like him." Todd explained.

"You gotta let me help! I was an expert digger back home." I told him. "I used to dig in the sandbox at the playground for treasure."

"You thought there was treasure in the playground?" Todd laughed.

"I always think there is treasure. You may laugh now, but once I find that treasure I'll be rich beyond my wildest dreams." Todd continued laughing at my delusion of finding treasure. I ignored him and began digging a huge hole while Todd puts his stuff in. Just then, Borbo waddled by wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making like uh..." Todd was trying to find the right words. "Like a new friend. It's like uh... a new guy friend."

"Like a... daddy?" Borbo replied with widened eyes.

"No. Like uh cooler, smarter friend like umm... like a big brother." He replied as he started to put down stuff that reminded him of his brother.

"He should be really good at guitar." He throws in aa cd disc"But like nice too." Then he threw in an album. "Last thing Aaron." He held a picture of him and his brother as a final part of the recipe.

"Okay Tristan. Get ready to bury on my cue." Todd told me. But just as he was about to add the last object for a perfect brother, Borbo added an extra ingredient of his own.

"A better daddy!" He shouted as he threw a picture of a corgi wearing a bow tie into the hole.

"Borbo, no!" Todd cried.

"Now?" I misheard then I grabbed the pile of sand and buried the stuff in.

Soon the whole island began to shake as something began to form from the ground. The fog cleared and figure arised and it was playing a cool guitar riff. He was half man, half dog, all cool. At least that's what I thought...

"The name's Guy, Guy Pleasant, the Dog Prince." He introduced himself.

"Todd, Tristan! What's going on?..." Esther said as she and Reggie came one the scene. They stopped once they saw Guy Pleasant.

"He's so hot!"

"He's so fluffy!"

"Hello ladies." He greeted the girls.

"Oh my gosh! Look at your paws!" Reggie admired.

"Well isn't this the welcome wagon." Guy Pleasant said.

"Allow me to introduce myself." I walked up to the dog prince. "The name's Kid Thrash. I'm the resident rockstar on the island."

"Oh are you now?" Guy Pleasant replied.

"Yep. And I can't help but notice your sweet guitar licks back there. Maybe I can give you some pointer on how to improve it."

"No need, mate. I'm already perfect." With that, Guy Pleasant played his guitar again swooning everyone.

"Yeah, that's great." I said not impressed. "But can you're guitar do this?" I demonstrated by shredding my guitar as radically as a rockstar. The ladies were very impressed.

"Oh why thank you I..." Before I could finish the ladies ran right past to admire Guy Pleasant. It didn't run with me at all.

"Sweet guitar! Is that a constume threadboard?" Todd asked the dog-man excitedly.

"Sorry, mate, I'm afraid that I don't have time to chat. I promised these lovely ones to a ride on my furry back." He referred to the girls.

"We did!?"

"Fancy a ride with yours truly?" Guy winked.

"Yes! Oh man, oh man! A ride on a dog!" Reggie replied quickly with so much excitement. "Oh, quick! Don't think just get on!" And with that, Esther and Reggie got on Guy. Todd and I wanted to hop on but Guy denied.

"Woah there! Sorry mates, only room for two in here." He said.

"Oh okay." I understood. "I'll catch you later?"

"Uh, sure." Guy replied. He left with the girls on his back. "Au revoir. that's french for goodbye." He left.

I followed him into the middle of the island as the girls got off him.

"Hey, Guy! Remember me?" I came over.

"Sure, uh you're that kid right?" He said.

"Kid Thrash to be exact, I was wondering if we could jam together."

"Sure thing kid, but try to keep up." He said to me.

"Uh, I think you'll have to keep up with me." I replied. I then started to jam out on my guitar like the famous rockstar I dreamed to be. But then Guy started to play a smoother tune from his guitar which start to impress Esther and Reggie.

"Hm, very nice. But I can do better." I said as I started to jam on my guitar again only for Guy to top me with a cool riff that attracted the crowd of islanders.

I started to get annoyed by how better Guy Pleasant was and I returned with a wickced guitar solo. And Guy continued to play a slow jam. Soon it started to play over my gutar playing and then everyone was won over by the dog prince. It was at at this moment I started to get jealous.

"Okay..." I walked up to him a bit peeved. "That's enough jamming. I think we should move on to something else."

"Tristan, are you okay?" Reggie asked.

"Oh I'm gonna be alright..." I say to her with a tone implying that I'm gonna do something Guy cannot do.

"Okay, Guy you got the 'sweet' tunes." I said putting air quotes on the word sweet. "But do you got the moves to go with it?" Then I bring out my hoverboard and jumped on it. I then zoomed across the island while jamming on my guitar and while I was still shredding the sky I changed my guitar into multiple instruments as I flew into the air and landed right back down.

"HA! I bet you can't top that, Pleasant!" But when I saw him they were all enticed by Guy's hair blowing in the wind as he played a song. Suddenly, I had enough and approached him.

"What's your deal, man?" I told him sternly. "I'm trying to make nice with you and you're showing me up!"

"Sorry, mate. But I gotta keep the ladies entertained." Guy replied.

"That's my thing! I'm the rockstar on this island!" I told him.

"Well, maybe this island prefers some new talent." Guy winked.

I was furious! This guy was a total jerk! He stole all of my attention and plays even better than me! Not taking it anymore I stormed off just as Todd entered the scenes.

"Hey, Tristan. What's up?" He asked me.

"Not now! I gotta punch out my feelings." I said with gritted teeth.

"Okay?" Todd said and went on to see Guy, but he was about to see how less than a big brother than he expected.

Later, I was at my favorite spot to let off some steam: The punching bag tree. Whenever something at school, home, and instances here, I come to the tree to punch out my anger.

"Stupid Guy Pleasant!" I said as I punched the bag from the branch. "Thinking he's so cool! With his fluffy dog butt! Thinks he's perfect because he can play that guitar of his!"

While I was punching the sack, Todd stormed by past me and he was just as mad at that jerk as me.

"Guy Pleasant?" I asked him. And he responded with an angry nod. "Wanna take a hit?" Got out of the way and Todd started punching away after a while he was exhausted

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Todd replied.

"Good... 'CAUSE I'M STILL ANGRY!" I yelled as I furiously beaten up the sand bag.

"Ugh! Why did he have to be such a dumb jerk? He was supposed to be my new brother not some show offy dog man!"

"Hate to say I told you so." I said while still punching the sandbag.

"Well, I'm gonna make me a new brother! One that won't be a jerk! One that won't leave me alone! And won't go off to college!"

"Yeah! I'm with you!" I said following him into a part of the island. So Todd and I started to dig a hole and aggressively throw stuff into the hole. Todd threw his picture into the hole breaking it and shattering all over the floor.

"And I'm gonna make sure he's not better than me at everything!" I started to throw random stuff into the hole.

"Uh, aren't you throwing too much stuff?" Todd asked me.

"DON'T TALK RATIONALLY TO ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" I yelled and then I furiously buried the stuff in. And then we both stopped and step back hoping to make a new new friend. One that would be better than Guy Pleasant.

And right on cue, the ground rumbled and something came out of it. The smoke cleared and what we saw was... a freakishly giant head with legs, two arms and one on the right leg and another head growing on top of him.

"SCHMAARON!" It said.

We were both speechless at this.

"Okay..." I replied. "We can work with this. At least it's not as handsome as Guy." I then walked up to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Tristan and this is my friend Todd. What's yours?"

"Shamarron!" It said.

"Well, nice to meet you?" Todd greeted feeling unsure but as he extended his hand Schmaaron puts his mouth all over it and covering it with saliva.

"Uhm... Okay..." He said wiping off the saliva. "You wanna hang out with us or something?"

The creature responded with a weird growling noise.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that's a yes!" I replied as I brought out my guitar. "Come on! Let's jam!"

We started to play our guitars hoping that Shmaaron would keep up but the only thing he did was trying to eat our instruments.

"Hey! You're supposed to lick it not put it in your mouth!" I said while prying it off Shmaaron's mouth. After that the poor monster started to cry.

"I'm trying a hard as I can!" It bawled.

"Don't cry... buddy?" Todd tried to comfort it the thing.

"Don't worry, so what if you're not good at instruments. I know something else we could do!" I said as I grabbed it.

Later, we were at the top of halfpipe peak to have some hoverboard fun.

"Okay, Shmaaron. This is my favorite spot to practice my awesome hoverboarding skills." I told him. "I got you a starter board. Now then, the key to hoverboarding is balance. You gotta be one with the board..."

Just as I was explaining, Shmaaron started to chew on my board.

"Hey! You're not supposed to bite on the board." As I was prying my board off the beast's mouth, I lost balance and soon me and Shmaaron were riding down the giant ramp. We jumped off it and flew through the island until we landed right on top of Todd who was preparing a drumset.

"Good job... Next time we'll work on landings..." I said dazed. Just the Reggie and Esther walked in and saw us crash.

"Woah! Are you guys okay?" Asked a concerned Esther.

"And what the heck is that?" Reggie added pointing to Schmaaron.

"This is Schmaaron, he's our new friend." Todd introduced the monster as we got up. "And if you don't mind we were about to form a jam session. So why don't you guys continue to hang out with Guy Perfect the Jerkpants?"

"Geez... Okay we'll catch you later." Reggie replied blanky before she and Esther left.

Much later, things weren't going so well. Schmaaron just couldn't stop crying I was about to lose it.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I didn't think it was possible but he's more annoying than Guy!" I said covering my ears. Todd tried to calm him down with a song.

_"La la la~! Everything is fine! Shmaaron~!" _He sang but it didn't calm the freak down. He started to get angry and shoved Todd to the ground.

"Schmaaron! Calm down!" Todd told him but the monster let out a scream before smashing his guitar. "Oh man!" He cried then the monster went towards me in anger.

"Uh... when I said you were annoying what I meant to say was..." Before I could say anything else Schmaaron grabbed me and smashed me into the ground.

Just in time, the girls entered the scene and see me planted in the sand and Schmaaron sucking on Todd's head.

"Hey! He's not a pacifier!" Reggie yelled. And Flaps arrived and spat out a large hammer but before she could strike...

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Todd cried as Shmaaron dragged him away.

So we continued to try help Todd as he triedto escame the distraught beast.

"Hey, Shmaaron!" I called. "If you let Todd go I'll let you chew on my hoverboard! I'll even season it for you!"

It wasn't enough to distract him but then Esther grabbed the beast with her lasso tossed it into the air, spitting Todd out. Then Reggie leaped high into Schmaaron's distance and brought out her hammer.

"Eat this!" She cried as she shoved the hammer in his mouth then she jumped down and covered Shmaaron in a blanket cocoon.

"And swaddled!"

Schmaaron was finally calmed down as he went to sleep sucking on Reggie's hammer.

"Hey uh, thanks guys uh.. I'll take it from here." Todd said.

"Todd, that guy just tried to eat you." Reggie pointed out. "What's with making all these new friends? We ain't good enough for you"

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" Esther asked us.

Todd sighed and came clean. "I don't know. I mean, stuff at home is crazy and Aaron's off at school I guess... I miss him."

"Todd asked me to help him make a new friend but he turned out to be a jerk." I added. "I kinda got jealous when he started taking my title as the island rockstar and I was worried you guys prefer him over me..."

The girls soon realized how down we were and came up to us.

"Sorry, guys. But you're not alone." Reggie said. "You have us."

"Yeah we will always be there for you, Todd." Esther added.

"Yeah, I'm never going to college." Reggie replied.

"And Tristan. Guy Perfect may be cool and handsome and his har beautifully sways in the wind..." Esther gets of topic.

"You're losing me Es." I interrupted.

"Oh right, but he will never be as awesome as you. Because you're our best friend."

"Thanks guys." I said. With that we all hugged. But just then...

"I heard what you said." Guy said as he came in from behind a tree. "And boys, I will be your papa."

The man/dog mean well but we were confused by his offer.

"Uh, don't worry about it man. We're cool." Todd simpily told him.

"But I have so much love to give." Guy replied in gloom but Reggie came up with a compromise.

"I know someone who needs a papa." She said referring to Schmaaron who was happily sleeping away as she lifted him above her head. She placed it down in front of Guy and as soon as he saw Schmaaron tugging on his hair. His heart melted.

"I love him." He whispered.

And so ends another day on Endless. Later we all came to visit Todd's apartment. His parents were nice enough to let us over to watch their young daughters while they went out.

"You know Todd." I told him. "Now that I think about it, you adn I share the same passion for rock. Perhaps we could've hang out instead of making a new brother."

"Then how come you never told me we can?" Todd smirked.

"Eh, didn't occured to me I guess." I answered. "Besides I felt like digging." Todd only laughed at that.

Just then, Todd's dad came by with his hands behind his back.

"I uh... got you something cause you've been taking care of the bugs a lot lately." He said. Then he pulled out a banjo

"Oh wow, thanks dad." Todd replied liking his new gift.

"Honey! These lobster coupons aren't going to use theselves!" Todd's mom called. And then they left for their date. Then Todd began to sing a little song.

_"Two little Jens fighting again, Wis they were friends tonight!"_

The little kids chuckled.

"You're funny, Todd." One of them said.

"What? Oh no. Oh, no!" Todd exclaimed.

"What? What? What is it? Should I call the police?" Replied a worried Esther.

"It's Tickling Todd!" He cried as he began to chase and tickle us. We all had such a good laugh. I got a good feeling that Todd's gonna be alright. Just as long as he has friends like us.


	8. Endless Forever

Endless Island. Vast, enchanting, imaginative. What do we know about this wonderful place? How was it made? Who made it? Why are the people there so... below intelligence? No one knows the answer to these questions and frankly, no one cares. But today, Esther was determined to solve the mysteries of Endless Island.

It all started as all of us on the island playing with Brown Roger. Dressing him up and giving him a makeover. And all the while, Reggie started to sing a rather annoying tv commercial jingle.

_"What could be better than a bag of butter, then Borgman's Butterflakes!" _She sang.

"Reggie would you stop singing that?" Todd asked.

"Why? It's like the best jingle ever!"

"It's literally about an artery clogging snack food made from butter." Jake said.

"I know! It's awesome." Reggie replied.

"And done!" I said. "This furry little diva is ready for the spotlight!" With that I turned my guitar into a dj turntable and started playing fashion runway music. He was wearing 6 bracelets on each arm, with a pink gown matching a pink cowboy hat with flowers and a mini baby blue on top.

"And turn and turn and pose!" I said.

"Seriously, you have fantastic bone structure." Esther complimented. "Could you look up for me." She then added some eyeliner to Roger's eyelashes.

"We just need some cool shoes." Reggie added as Todd pulled out some green heels.

"You think you can rock these?"

"Oh, Brown Roger can rock anything!" I complimented. "Isn't that right buddy?" The fuzzy thing blushed.

Soon he was strutting the runway like he wasn't being watched and it was glorious.

"Awww! I wish I could take a photo of this." Esther sighed.

"I brought a camera here once." I told her. "But then it grew wings and started eating my face." I looked up to see my camera. "Oh there it is!" It screeched and attacked me.

"AAAAH! NOT THE FACE!"

While I was being mauled, Esther started writing something down on a notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" Todd asked walking over to her.

"I've been recording all my observations on Endless. Just trying to make some sense of this place."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Todd looked to see a lot of info on it. Meanwhile, Jake was pulling the monster camera from my face.

"Down! Down! Down!" He screamed until he pulled the camera off of me and it flew off.

"Oh... thanks pal." I said getting up I then limped over to the two with the notebook.

"Woah, Tristan. Are you okay." Todd asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine. But I think the camera tasted my blood." I then noticed the notebook they were reading. "Oooh, what's that?"

"Esther's been studying on the happenings of Endless. Apparently she's trying to find reason and logic of this place.

"Uh you know that this is the place where logic goes to die right?" I explained as I snatched the notebook.

"Everything has logic Tristan." Esther pointed out. "And I've been trying to figure it out ever since I got here."

"Hm." I read the notebook and walked towards a palm tree. "So it says here that you opened that drawer and found wigs?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that can't be right." I corrected. "Because when I opened it I found discarded pizza boxes."

"Yeah and when I opened it, it was full of expired car wash coupons." Todd added.

"And when I opened it I found a whole birthday party in 'dere." Jake said.

"Should we check again?" Esther smirked.

With that, Todd opened the drawer to find... a small family watching tv in there living room?

"Oh, Connie look. We have some visitors. Can we interest you in some hummus?"

"Ooh, I'll take some hummus." I agreed to the tiny man's offer. Then Todd closed the drawer.

"Facinating." Esther said.

Meanwhile, Reggie was still chasing the camera monster.

"Hey! Come back here! No one eats my friend's face!" She cried.

"Reggie, what do you think is in this drawer?" Todd asked her.

"I don't know. Why you ask?"

"Well, we are trying to find patterns on the island and see what kind of logic this place has." Esther explained.

"You know this is where logic goes to die, right?" Reggie replied.

"That's what I said!" I told her.

"Aren't you guys curious?" Esther asked us.

"Curious about what? Endless is awesome. And that's all I need to know."

"Exactly." I agreed with Reggie.

"But guys, there's so many questions!" Esther said. "I Endless a parrallel dimenison? Or maybe a manifestation of our concious? Giving form to our wildest fantasies... and darkest fears?"

"Or maybe it's just fun!" Reggie said as a crab like creature emerged from a pink rock and started playing steel drums and she danced to it.

"Esther, I know how much you want to find reason an logic to everything. But I think we should leave the logic of this place alone." I told her. "And besides it's better that we don't know what's going on with this island. Less we ruin the fun of this place."

"But, guys! This is our chance to discover something no one has seen before!" Esther said. "Don't you want to find out what this island is? Or how it was made? There are so many questions that we need answers!"

We all thought for a second and then walked in and spoke.

"Well Esther, if it's that important to you maybe we could spend the day figuring out Endless."

"Yeah, that could work out." Todd agreed.

"Really guys!" Reggie interrupted. "That sounds like homework! The reason I come here is to get away from things like that!"

"Come on, Reggie. Don't think of it as homework. Think of it as an expedition to the deepest reigons of Endless to discover it's many secrets." I assured her.

"Wow, when you put it like that... It still sounds like homework."

I frowned at her response. "Just work with us!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna make this fun."

And with that, our expediton began. We started by interviewing the locals, but they weren't the best informants.

"Excuse me, sir! A moment of your time?" I called to an islander skating on what looked like ice but it didn't.

Reggie tasted the white stuff and found out what is was.

"Hey! Ranch dressing!" She said and she started leaping and spinning around on the surface. Meanwhile, the rest of us were interviewing another islander. He had a pink shell on his back with wings on it and was weating shoes.

"Billy Canyon, do you mind answering some questions for a research study on Endless?" Todd asked.

"Sure, I love questions." Billy said. "Like the other week when I invited my friend Susan over to show off my new surround sound system and-"

Just as Billy was talking I noticed an adult woman behind a large piece of celery. It was odd to see another human on the island, whic made me curious. She then turned around eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say your researching Endless?" She said.

"Why yes we are..." Esther answered unsurely.

"Oh, i've been studying Endless for ages! I cannot believe I finally found some fellow researchers to share my findings with!"

We all smiled hearing this.

"Uh, excuse me. I was talking-" Billy said before Jake pushed him aside.

"Yeah, that's great Billy. Now tell us all about the island! Spill!"

"Where do I begin?" The lady started as Esther readied her pen hoping to write so much info.

"Okay! Can you explain to us how this island manifested? Or how long it's existed? Do you know?"

"I do! And I'm just about to tell you!"

We all listened closely as she explained.

"The most important thing you need to know Endless is..."

"Yes! What is it?"

The next thing that lady did was... pull her tounge and popped out birds and confetti until there was nothing left but her clothes. We were speechless at what just happened.

"Well, I'm ready to give up." Jake said. "Getting information from these wack a doos is as helpful as tech support."

Reggie then skated by and sang that jingle again.

_"Something that's salty and creamy and sweet, yeah! Borgman's got your back! What could be better than a bag of butter? It's Borgman's Butterflakes!"_

After that she slid back into the ranch dressing rink.

"She's never gonna stop singing that is she?" Asked Jake.

"Doubt it." I replied.

Our next interview was with Doctor Champion, who simpily put, who had a lot to say. But none of it was useful.

"Dr. Champion? Can we asked you a few questions?" Asked Esther. "Like where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Chicago, but i moved to Kentucky when I was young and lived there until my 30's. Then I worked in a factory until my hip gave out and then I decided to come here to Endless!" The Doc explained as he covered his fingers in red nail polish.

"Wait, you mean to say you used to live in Kentucky?" I asked.

"Yep! Here's my ID. Read it and weep." Dr. Champion showed us his card which looked rather legit.

"Wow, I didn't know Doc can drive." Jake said.

"I am so confused..." Todd added.

"Are you guys done interrogating my friends?" Reggie came along.

"Uh, don't you want to clean up?" Esther asked.

"Nah. It'll dry and crust off" She said before running off.

We continued our quest for Endless knowledge as came across another local. It was a walking pancake with socks standing by a huge telephone.

"Excuse me, can you help us answer a few questions?" Esther asked.

"Of course but only if you take a tiny little bite of me." It said.

We were all confused by the pancake's offer. Why did it wanted us to eat it? Either way, Reggie took the risk and grabbed a tiny piece of it only to spit it out after.

"Ugh! You taste like old pennies!" She said.

"Anyway our first question..."

The pancake ran away before Esther could finish.

"Pancakes taste like pennies and are liars." Esther wrote down.

"Esther, check this out!" Reggie began dialing the big phone and snickered a bit.

"Hello." Said the person on the other line. Reggie tried to sound serious so she wouldn't get caught. "Yes. This is the Fart Delivery Service." She covered her mouth laughing out loud as I simpily rolled my eyes. If you are going to do a prank call be professional.

"Really? The Fart Delivery Service?" I said. But then Reggie's joke backfired when the reciever said...

"Oh gosh, thank you for finally calling me back! I'm actually gonna have to change the date of that fart delivery-"

We stared at the phone in disbelief as the person thought we were an actual delivery service.

"Hold on, I have my tracking number here. Zero."

"Excuse me sir." Todd interrupted. "Can I ask where you're calling for your... ugh... fart delivery" He groaned.

"Oh. Well, I'm right behind you." We all looked behind us to see a pink shark with legs who was taking the call the whole time. "Tuesday works best for me." He hangs up and leaves.

"Well, that was awkward. But hey, at least you tried." I retorted.

"Oh, you think you can do better?" Reggie smirked.

"Step aside." I cracked my knuckles and started dialing the phone. It started to ring and then we all heard the voice of a certain Witch...

"Hello? Who is this?" She said.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, madam. You may have a chance of winning one million dollars."

"One million dollars!?" She cried. "That's wonderful! What do I have to do?"

"Please hold for one of our representatives." I then grabbed a radio and played hold music in front of the speaker. We could barely contain our laughter as that green-faced hag fell for my trick.

"Okay that is hilarious!" Todd laughed.

"Thank you. I've been practicing." I said bowing.

"Nice!" Jake fist bumped me.

Soon after, we were taking the skies looking around for anything that can tell us about Endless. We soon landed near a weird skull cave.

"There's so much stuff here that we see all the time and we just never think about." Todd said. "Like this giant skull, where'd it come from?"

"You guys are taking this too seriously. Come on!" Reggie went inside the cave with us following after.

"Is this cave made out of cake?" Jake drooled.

"Interesting. We should gather some mineral samples of these walls to study." Esther said.

"Way ahead of you!" I said eating off the walls making a face sized hole. Reggie digged her fist into the frosting until her whole are was completely covered.

"It's the whipped kind!" She said tasting it.

"Careful! We need this for analysis!" Esther told us.

"Ugh how did you make eating frosting boring?" Reggie asked.

"I'm worried about both your cholestrol levels." Todd said worried about us but I quickly retorted...

"You sound like my mom." With that I ate more frosting.

We soon stopped to rest near a field of bubble wrap where Reggie and Jake enjoyed bouncing and popping the bubbles. Meanwhile, Esther wasn't very pleased with little progess she had with her information.

"I feel like we haven't made much progress. Nothing's adding up." She sighed.

"Don't give up, Esther. I'm sure we're close to getting answers." I assured her.

"You guys are reading when you should be popping!" Reggie called us as she popped another bubble. "Put that notebook down and live your lives."

"But we're so close to getting some sort of answer." Esther replied.

"Excuse me. Beg your pardon?" Said a big pink cyclops. "What are y'all writin' there? Can I take a peak?"

"Uh, sure." Esther then gave the cyclops the notebook and he began to read it.

"Oh, I see. This book says I should gobble y'all right up." He said reading the- wait. Did he say eat us!?

"Hold on. I think you're misreadng that..." I tried to talk to him but it was to late. He grabbed us all and swallowed us whole. He then looks at Jake who slowly walks away.

It felt like we fell for hours, until all fell into what looks like a waiting room in a doctor's office.

"Where the heck are we?" Reggie said but no one seemed to answer the question.

"Excuse me. What are you guys doing here?" Esther asked one of the people waiting.

"We're waiting."

"Wating for what?"

"Not sure, but we've been here for years, so whatever it is, it's gotta be good."

"Congratulations, Esther. You've successfully found the most boring place on Endless." Reggie commended.

"Well, it's an accomplishment." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, enough. Where's the exit." Todd asked.

We looked around to find an exit, then we saw one just to our left. But when we went inside it wasn't the way out it was the way back to the main room!

"Are we trapped? Oh, my gosh! What!?" Esther started to panic but then Reggie started to hear a familiar tune.

"Do you hear that?"

We all looked up to see the intercom playing the Borgman's Butterflakes jingle.

"It's the Butterflakes song!" Reggie started to dance to it. The rest of us on the other hand was starting to get annoyed.

"All right enough of this." With that, Todd pulled out his key hoping to help us escape. But nothing was happening...

"That won't work in here." A patient said.

"Well maybe this will work!" I said as I pulled out my hover board but when I got on it, I fell to the ground. "This isn't good..."

And it wasn't, it seemed that none of our powers worked in here. With that, the little grey guys started to laugh at us.

"Uh... Maybe there's a solution in here!" Esther panicked as she flipped through her notebook.

"Or maybe a solution in this!" I said as I charged at the door only to run over and over and not get any prgoress in escaping. It was then that Reggie stopped me.

"You guys need to chill!" She told us. "Your forgetting how to go with the flow. Be weird with the weird."

"And exactly how is that gonna help us escape?" I asked her.

"Observe." Reggie then pushed me aside and began charging at a painting on the wall before anyone could stop her she jumped right through it! We were all surprised by how that painting was a portal to another place. Kinda reminded me of a video game I played as a kid.

"In here!" She called from the other side of the painting. Looking at each other with bewilderment we followed Reggie into the painting and found ourselves in another place.

"Uh, now what?" Todd asked.

"You tell me." Reggie replied. I started to take in her advice to 'go with the flow and get weird with the weird' and suddenly got an idea.

"I'm gonna try something." I said as I picked up a rock and threw it at the sky and it completly smashed a hole in it and then the whole scenery broke like glass and fell revealing a large kitchen setting like on of those cartoons where the cat chases the mouse and gets seriously injured.

"Nice work, Tristan." Reggie replied. "Okay, what can we do that makes absolutely no sense what so ever?"

Without thinking I climbed into the cookie jar and ate a huge cookie.

"Well, that is unexpected but how is it gonna get us out of here?" Todd asked.

"Get out of what now?" I asked with a mouth full of cookie.

"Esther, you're up." Reggie pointed to her. Esther then walked over to the huge toaster and without thinking pulls down the lever.

"You guys want to get in this toaster?" Esther said in an uncertain tone.

"YES!" Reggie grinned as we all got in the toaster. I grabbed a piece of the giant cookie and put in my pocket. Then I went after the three and jump in the toaster with them.

"Man, it's like wating for a roller coaster!-"

She was cut off when the toaster going off launching all four of us into the ceiling. We crashed through to the other side and found ourselves in some sort of dining room. I at least i think it was a dining room? I've hit my head on that ceiling pretty hard...

"What are you guys doing here?" She said as she saw all of our favorite islanders sitting together in one place. There was Flaps. Galazander, Mermaid Johnson, Chewing Gum Stanley, Pretty Please, Tasty Troy, and Brown Roger. And they stood happily still. But I couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Uh, Reg. I'm getting a weird feeling here." I told her but Reggie didn't listen as she went up to her childhood friend but she was shocked to find out that it was cardboard!

"What the?!"

I poked at Galaxander and he was a cut out. In fact, they were all fakes! We went over to each one and they were flat out cardboard standees.

"This is some strong nightmare fuel." Todd said.

"Yeah, I'd like to leave now..." Esther added. "Where are the doors and windows?"

"Come on, everythings cool. We'll find a way out." Reggie reassured us.

As we continued to search for a way out, Reggie began singing that annoying butterflakes commercial jingle.

_"What could be better than a bag of butter~?" _

"Reggie, do you mind if you not sing that song right now?" I said. "We're trying to escape this nightmare."

Just then, as Todd lifted a plate and an apple rolled out it rolled into... Reggie's shadow?

"We're all seeing this right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Reggie freeze!" Todd exclaimed quickly. "I think your shadow's the exit!"

Moving still, Reggie provided the exit for all of us to proceed.

"Can you hurry up? I'm starting to cramp." She said.

We quickly moved past Reggie's shadow and entered the next room with her following us. When we came to the next room all we saw was... nothing. Pitch black as far as the eye can see.

"Uh... is something supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know! We're just trapped in another room!" Todd replied.

"Okay, I'm sick of this! I'm gonna punch throught the floor!" Reggie said and raised her fist in the air and unleashing a power filled punch and smashed the floor with aboslutely no effect at all.

"Ow!" Reggie shouted as she hurt her hand.

"What happened?" I said.

"My powers don't work!"

"What?!" Todd replied.

Reggie kept punching the floor but she didn't even dent it.

"Maybe it's only effecting you, let me try." I tried to use my guitar but it didn't work either. "Nope, it's all of us."

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" She screamed in panic then she looked at Esther. "This is all your fault!"

"Wh-What? How?" Esther looked about ready to have a mental breakdown. "Guys! I really need to get home!"

"You're not the only one with a home!" Todd snapped back.

"Guys let's just calm down." I acted as the voice of reason but they all ignored me.

"If you didn't take us on this expedition we wont be here!" Reggie yelled.

"Maybe if you hadn't been singing that STUPID jingle all day. We could have focused!" Todd argued back.

"I was trying to have fun! I didn't realized that the magical island was just another homework assignment!"

As they were arguing, Esther was fratically searching through her notebook looking for an answer. Meanwhile, I was trying to think of something to say that would stop the arguing but I stood silent. I wasn't very good at heated arguements.

"And Esther, would you please chill!?" Reggie glared at Esther.

"I'm trying to find a real solution! You've just been GOOFING OFF!"

"Goofing off?" Reggie replied in an offended tone.

"I-I didn't mean it."

Reggie sighed. "You guys don't get it... I come to Endless so I don't have to think about this kind of stuff. This is what happens when you over analysis everything! Are you happy now?!"

"Guys, Reggie's right." I replied. "The only reason Endless exists is to get away from the boring harshness of reality. And we applied logic to the one place where it doesn't exist..."

Esther then tossed her notebook to the ground. "FINE! You're both right! It's my fault!"

"Esther, no... I didn't mean it like that." I told her but then she notices something new was added to the notebook.

"Reggie, did you write this?" Todd asked.

"No." She replied.

We all looked at the notebook and for some strange reason, it had the lyrics to the Borgman's Butterflakes jingle on it. Todd was not in for it.

"No no no no no no! I am not gonna sing that stupid song!"

"It's not like we have a choice Todd." I told him. "It might be our only way out of here."

And with that the girls started singing.

_Reggie:_

_"If you wanna livin' up your party!"_

_Esther: _

_"And if you need the ultimate snack!"_

_Both:_

_"Something salty and creamy sweet, yeah! Borgman's got your back!"_

Todd wasn't in the mood to sing along but it patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on! You know you want to..." I smirked and Todd sighed in defeat.

It wasn't before long until we all sang along.

_All of us:_

_"What could be better than a bag of butter? BORGMAN'S BUTTERFLAKES!"_

"Ha ha! That was awesome!" Reggie said. But before anyone else can say anything... **POP!** We were transported back to where we started before we were swallowed by the cyclops. We tumbled out of his eye and landed on the sands of the island.

"Tristan! You're alive!" Jake ran up to hug me. "Don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me!?"

"No promises."

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE!?" Todd screamed at the cyclops.

"Don't even think about eating us again!" Reggie replied as she grabbed a nearby tree and and picked up from the ground. "Ooh! I got my powers back."

I pulled out my guitar and it started to transform into keytar.

"YES! Kid Thrash is back baby!" I played a cool riff from my keytar and soon Reggie and I were aiming at the jerk who ate us.

"Ya know, I've been doing some soul searchin' and I've realized that eatin' ya'll was just down right impolite." It said.

"IMPOLITE!?" Esther replied angrily.

"Anyway, I learned my lesson. I'm sorry... Come on, forgiveness hug." He streched out his arms hoping to get a hug. I thought Reggie would hit him across the ocean after what he put us but she had quite enough of this day, as so all of us.

"No thanks, dude." She said as she threw away the tree and we all left.

"Valid, totally valid." The monster said in an understanding manner. "Okay, ya'll take care."

"Um... so... all that stuff I said back there, I um..." Reggie tried to think up the right apology, but we all knew what she meant.

"Don't apologize, Reg. We were all acting pretty silly back there." Todd replied.

"Yeah, I say a lot of stupid things when I'm scared." Esther added. "I'm sorry too."

"Well, I hope you all learned an important lesson today." I said to them.

"What lesson? I thought you didn't want to learn anything." Todd said.

"True, but today we were forced to learn never to question the very existence of Endless. Some questions are better left unanswered. And also who cares what Endless is! It's fun!"

"Now you're finally getting it!" She said as she brought us all in for a hug.

"So have you guys tried Cinnimon Butterflakes?" She said as we proceeded. Just then I spotted the place I made my prank call.

I gasped. "Guys! Look!" We all saw the radio still playing the song.

"Oh man! She's been on hold for like, all day!" Reggie snickered. We all laughed.

"Okay okay okay. Shh!" I calmed them down as I turned the radio off. "Hello!"

"Finally! I've been on hold all day! Now where's my million dollars?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we are closed right now. Please call us again between thr hours of 9 and 11 PM." We then heard the Witch screamed in rage before we hung up and we all burst into laughter.

"I love this island!" I shouted as we continued laughing.

And so ends another day on Endless. We may not be able to explain what makes the island what it is and we don't care. As long as it was an escape from our boring lives and have some real fun!


End file.
